GOTG
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: I do not own character or Marvel, just my Oc
1. No Longer Home

_Chapter 1: No Longer Home_

 _Earth 1988_

A young boy was sitting in the hospital, listening to his walkman, of the favorite songs that were his mother's. A young girl two years younger than him sitting next to him listening to a mixtape that her mother left, with the help of Peter's mother, to her before she died.

They both were sitting side by side, listening to Fixed & Sync, the girl had black hair with red highlights, olive colored skin, she had a marking on the side of her face next to her eye as her eyes were forest, but she always used her hair to cover eye to hide the marking on it. They both sat in the hall, worried about Peter's mother's condition. Then his grandfather walks out to them and kneels down in front of them. "Peter." he calls out and the girl looks at him, "Your mamma wants to speak with you," he informs them, the girl blinks and lowers her head. He exhales and then reaches out. "Come on, Pete. Take these full things off," he tells him, pulling the headphones off as well. He then looks at the girl, seeing that she was trying not to cry. "Ember, come here. Sweetie," he states, taking hers off as well.

He pulls her headphones off, seeing that she didn't move or anything, he then places her Walkman down and lifted up her head, "She wants to talk to you as well." he informs her and she nods at him. He then turns them off and places them in their bags as they stood up and walk into the room, the family looks at them as the mother was sobbing. Then Mary looks at Peter and Ember as they walk up to the side of her head and smile sadly at her. But she notices Peter's black eye and the scratch of Ember's cheek "Why have you been with the other boys again, you two?" she asks them. They look away and shrugged. "Peter, Ember?" she asks again, "They killed a little frog that ain't done nothing," Peter answers her, Ember sniffles as she wipes away her tears. "They laughed as they mushed it with a stick. I got made and didn't think," she answers her.

Merida just smiles at them, "You are so much like your mamma, Ember. Just as you are so like your daddy, Peter." she said to them and they looked at her. "You even looked like them. "Your daddy was an angel. Composed out of pure light, as you mamma fell from the stars, like a fallen angel," she said to them. "Mer. You got presents for Peter and Ember, don't you?" her father asks her. She looks up at him and nods, "Of course." she states and looks down at the two presents that were on the bed next to her, she grips one of them and the father took them from her, "I got it." he states and places Ember's present in her bag, "I got you covered, Peter." he informs them and they look down at her.

She smiles up at them, "You open it up when I'm gone okay." she tells them, they both just looked at her as tears well up in their eyes. "You're grandpa..." she states as they sniffled. "Is gonna take such good care of you and Ember. At least until your daddy comes back and gets you. You can even take Ember with you, seeing how attached you two are to each other." she jokes and Ember smiles a little at her. Even on her deathbed, she can still crack jokes. She then looks at them and held her hand out to them. "Take my hand." she said to Peter and in a split second, Ember reaches out and took Meredith's hand, her tears finally stream down her face, Meredith looks at her, "You are such a good girl, Emy. You always look after Peter when I'm not around, can you keep an eye on him for me?" she asks her and Ember nods at her as she sniffles. Meredith smiles and looks at her son. "Take my hand," she tells him, but he looks away from her. "Peter." she whimpers and Ember looks at him as he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Their grandfather looks down at him, "Pete, come on." he tells him, "Take my hand." Meredith begs him, but then her hand laid gently on the bed and the monitor flat-lined, Ember gasp in shock as her heart broke. Peter looks back and saw that her mother's eyes were closed. "Mom?" he asks, but she had no response. "No! No! No! No! No!" Peter starts to shout as Ember cries as she shakes her, betting her to wake up. But his grandfather grabs the both of them, Peter under his arm as Ember was over his shoulder, they both were screaming, struggling in his grip, Ember looks back as everyone was gathered around the bed. "Come with me." he orders as he walks out of the room, they both cried out 'No!' as he sets them down and makes them look at him. "You got to stay here. Please." he asks them, but Peter whimpers a 'No.' as Ember shook her head at him as the tears stream down their head, still in shock.

Then the grandfather steps back, "Okay?" he tells them and walks back into the room, but they just stood there for a moment, in complete shock, then they held each other's hand and took off running. They shove the door open and ran outside in the cold, but of them were sobbing and then collapsed onto their knees, "No." peter whimpers, Ember sniffles and then wraps her arms around Peter as she held him close to her, he held on her arm and leans against her as they both were sobbing.

But then a sudden light came on and a strange sound, they both look up at the lights as they were above them in the fog, the wind blew all around them and they shield their eyes when they saw that there was a ship above them then the teleportation whirs all around them. Peter and Ember held each other close. "Mom!" Peter shouts, "Mummy!" Ember shouts as well and they were pulled into the ship.

~8~8~8~

I never knew my life would change that night, I was so glad it did, but the years the followed after were fun, dangerous, exciting and I was given a new family.

But when I learn the truth of the heritage of my past life and the identity of my father...

I wish Yondu never took us from Earth


	2. What in the Orb

_Chapter 2: What in the Orb_

 _26 years later..._

On an abandoned planet named Morg, there was nothing but ruin, mountains, thunderstorms, and gazers, shooting out hot water. The Morag lands on the planet surface. Then two people in masks step out of the ship and walk along the way, the man pulls the woman close to him as he braces her against the wind as she held her hand out in front of her, blocking out the rain.

They then stop and look out at the open area that was in ruins. The man went to pull out his scanner, but the woman stops him, he looks at her as she pulls her arm back and touches the side of her helmet and scans the area herself and it should them how it was before ruin, it then showed them a path to the building, the woman took the man's hand and pulls him along, she follows along the red path as they saw there were once people as well, they step up the temple stairs as the scanner wet off and they step inside, they both looked around at the temple. The woman removes her hand from her partner's and then pulls her hood back and then presses the button behind her ear and her mask ripples away, her long black hair with red highlights drop that stops at her waist and she opens her forest green eyes, the marking on the side of her face grew to reach down her neck and under clothing and reveals all grown-up adult woman Ember Greystone.

Her partner presses the button behind his ear also and his mask pulls away and reveals Peter Quill, they looked at each other, Ember smirks and then pulls out her walkman and places her earphone one. Peter chuckles and pulls out his as well, they placed them on their belts and turns them on and then the music started to play, making them dance to it.

 _Hey (Hey)_

 _what's the matter with your head head_

 _Hey (Hey)_

 _what's the matter with your mind and your sign and_

 _an ohohoh_

Peter kicks the water and spins as Ember slides in the puddle, Peter then took her hand and spins her around, she giggles and was out of the puddle.

 _Hey (Hey)_

 _what's the matter with your head head_

 _Hey (Hey)_

 _what's the matter with your mind and your sign and_

 _an ohohoh_

Then the little ciders fight among themselves, but then notices Peter and Ember, they charged at them but were only kick out of the way.

Then one of them jumps at Peter, but he catches it and uses it as a mic, Ember just reels her head back and laughs as she swings her hips back and forth.

 _Hey (Hey)_

 _nothin the matter with your head baby_

 _find it, come on and find it_

 _Hey_

 _With it, baby cause you're fun and you're mine_

 _and you look so divine._

They lip-sing to the song as they both spin, then Ember stops and looks at the skeleton that was on a stick, she pokes it, making it spun. She shrugs and slides next to Peter.

He catches her, dipping her for a second and then pulls her back up, as they both were dancing together.

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

They then stop and look down at the gap in front of them as there were more creatures in the pit below. Peter uses his thrusters and flew across.

He then stops and looks at Ember as she crosses her arms at him, he smirks and shrugs at her. She smirks as well, uncrosses her arms then took a few steps backward, then ran forward and jumps.

She lands on her feet and stood up, Peter glares at her as she just shrugs at him, then spins around and did the Michael Jackson Moonwalk

 _Come and get_

 _Come and get_

 _your love now_

 _Come and get_

 _Come and get_

 _your love now_

They walk up to the locked door, then Ember pulls out her lock-pick, then picks at the lock. The door then opens and Ember places her pick away and looks at Peter. She smirks and then he pops his foot out and jesters her to go forward.

She rolls her eyes and walks into the room, he followed her, then pulls out a light orb, shook it and turns the light one. That lit up the room.

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

The Song stops and they removed their headphone and turn off their walkman. Then Peter places the light down as Ember walks up to the little cell and looks at the orb inside. She places her hand up close to the energy bars that held it.

She knew that she couldn't get it out with her hand, then she looks back at her friend. "Pete," she calls out, he nods at her, then reaches into his pocket and tosses her the small gravity well. She catches it and places it down next to the cell, turning it on. The orb was then being pulled out from the cell forcibly.

Peter walks up next to her and they watch, hoping that it would work and after a few more seconds, it did and it lands right on the gravity well. Ember smirks and looks the orb from it, placing it in her satchel. "Let's go," Peter tells her, she nods at him and she stood up and they went to leave, but men came into the room, guns aimed at them. "Where is it?!" Korath orders them, "Whoa, hey." Peter states as Ember jumps a little. he then orders his men in a native tongue. "Where is it?!" he orders them again.

Ember didn't like his attitude, then she held up her finger "Look here boy, I am having a really good day right now, I am not having some warmonger ruined it for me." she growls at him and both he and his men were taken back, "The orb, give it to me." he order them again as he held out his hand, then Ember places her hands on her hips. "Ask nicely," she orders him with her arms crossed. Peter looks between her and Korath, who licks his lips as he looks around. "Please give me the orb," he asks in a nicer tone. "Better," she states, then reaches into her satchel and pulls the orb out, then places it on the ground and rolls it to him.

Korath then reaches down and picks it up and he looks at them, "How did you know about this?" he questions them. Ember glares at him, "We don't give out client information, not for free of course." she informs him, Peter shoves her shoulder a little and she smirks. "We don't know what that even is. we're just junkers, man. We were just checking stuff out." Peter answers him, as one of the men shoves their gun into Ember's shoulder. She shot him a glare and he back off. "You don't look like junkers. You're wearing Ravager grab." Korath growls at them. "It's just an outfit man." Peter informs him, "What, are you criticizing our style?" Ember questions him as the man pokes her again and she smacks the gun away, "Yo, ninja turtle, poke me with that gun again, I will rip your head off from your head, then rip it in two then I'll stuff them down your friends mouths!" she threatens him, and the back up.

Then Korath glares at them, "What are your names!" he shouts at them, "My name is Peter Quill and this is Ember Greystone, okay? Dude, chill out." Peter answers him. "Move!" he orders and turns to the door. "Why?" they ask him and Korath glares back at them, "Ronan may have some questions for you," he answers him, but Ember rolls her eyes at him, as she moves her foot back and slides the gravity well turns her. "Hey, there's another name you might know me by." Peter quickly spoke up as Ember tossed the gravity well up in her hand. Then Korath turns back to them, "Star-Lord." Peter said in a serious tone.

But they just looked at him, "Who?" Korath asks him and Ember snorts, covering her mouth, "Star-lord, man, Legendary outlaw and his partner in crime, Greystone the Legendary Thief." Peter states as he points to Ember, who also had a nickname. But Korath shrugs at him as he has no idea what Peter was talking about. "Guys," he asks the others as well, but they looked at each other and shrugs as well. "Move!" Korath orders again, but Peter sighs. "Listen, short, dark and ugly. I have no plans on getting captured or interrogated. So, fuck you, fuck your ninja turtles here and fuck Ronan." she informs him and then Peter kicks the energy ball at the men behind them, killing them, then Korath went to fire, but Ember took out Peter's gun and fires at him, this knocks him down and he lays then.

Ember smirks to herself then pull the gun back and blew on the barrel, she then twirls it and has it back to Peter as she stops the rolling orb with her foot. Peter places the gun away as she kneels down and picks it up. Then places it back in her satchel. But then Korath groans, the two looked at him as he stood up. "Oh shit," Ember mutters as he points his gun at her. But Peter came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and they both fell backward and Peter lands on his back, they looked at each other than at the hole in the wall. "Mask!" Ember shouts as they both pressed behind their ears and their masks came back on. Then Peter uses his thrusters and they both went flying out of the building, across the way and then crashed to the ground.

They both grunted as they rolled and Ember ended up on top of Peter, they looked at each other and then heard Korath roaring, then Ember got up as well as Peter did and they both took off running, Korath jumps down from the hole in the wall and chases after them. They both look behind them and saw him, then turn back and saw more of his men were standing next to the Morag. The turn, noticing them and fire, but Ember rolls, dodging the blast then pulls out her gravity well and threw it at them, it lands in the center of them and they were all pulled in. Ember smirks as she pulls herself back up as Peter was running for the ship and she closed in behind him, then they step onto the body pile and then jumped.

They flew across the way and land on their ship and then the hatch opens and they slide inside, Peter fell to the floor as Ember lands on her feet and then ran to her seat, pulling her seat-belt on. She then turns her mask off as Peter pulls himself back up and did the same then pulls himself into his seat. "Powering the ship." Peter sates as Ember pulls up the shields. "Shields up," she informs him as the gravity well was loosed power and the men were free.

Then Korath ran to them, shouting at them as the scrambles to their feet. Peter then fires up the ship and Ember looks over at them as they were setting up a cannon. "Peter!" she shouts, he looks over at her and at them and saw the cannon, he pulls back as they fire and the ship reels its nose up into the air. Then pulls down and flew forward as they dodge the cannon blast. Peter laughs in victory as they were flying away, but as he turns a gazer suddenly shot up under them, hitting the ship, making them jerk as the ship short-circuits was set up into the air, then back down, making Peter press against the glass. Ember just jerked as the seat-belt held her in place. Then he went flying back and Ember reaches for the buckle, freeing herself as she pulled out of the seat, but she held onto the arm, then looks over at the next seat and reaches out. She then jumps over, grabbing on the seat and reaches for the handle. Peter was being flung around in the air, crying out. She then growls and shot forward, gripping the handle and pulls it, turning the engine back on.

The ship stops right in the air, Peter smacks against the ground, Ember was jerked back and lands in front of him, smacking against the ground and groans as she rolls on her side, Peter pulls himself up and leans against the wall, panting. Ember slowly pulls herself up, panting as well. Then she locks eyes with Peter and they both started to laugh. Thinking what they just did was crazy. "Peter." a woman calls out, they both stop laughing and look over at the hatch that leads down to their rooms and a pink woman wearing a shirt and had messy hair pulls herself up, panting. "What happened?" she asks her. Peter just looks at her and points. "Hey, Um...I... Um..." he states, snapping his fingers trying to remember her name. Ember shook her head at him "Bereet. You brought her here the other night." she reminds him. He shot his head at her, with his finger pointed at her. "Bereet, right. Look, I am totally going, to be honest with you. I forgot you're even here." he informs her.

She looks at him in disbelief, as Ember crawls up to him and smacks him upside the head. He looks at her and shrugs, she frowns at him and sat back on her legs then looks at Bereet, seeing the shirt she was wearing. Then crosses her arms and glares back at Peter. "Is that my shirt, she's wearing?" she questions him. And he gave her a shrug with a nervous smile.

~8~8~8~

The Morag flew out of the planet's atmosphere as the sun was coming up. Rock music was paining on the stereo. Ember sat at the table next to Bereet as she was upgrading her blasters, tinkering with her weapons to make them more effective in battle and sharping her blades. Bereet just watches her as she was dressed and sipping on her tea. Peter was standing in front of the Hologram as it was showing the news. " _Scatter riots broke out across the Kree Empire today protesting the recent peace treaty signed by the Kree Emperor and Xandar's Nova Prime._ " the reporter states.

Ember scoffs to herself then sets her tool down and aims her blaster, checking the man, then the phone went off, beeping and Bereet looks down at it. "Peter, you have called," she tells him, setting down her cup. Ember looks over, setting her blaster down and looks at her, she smirks at the caller and looks at Peter as he knows who it was. "No, wait don't," he tells her, but she answers it as Ember stood up and went back in her chair, back to work.

Then Yondu was on the screen. " _Quill, Greystone?_ " he calls out to them, Bereet realizes her mistake and gave him the 'I'm sorry.' look. Peter just exhales as Ember smirks. "Hey, Yondu." they both answer him as Peter turns to him and Ember kept her eyes on her gun she was upgrading. " _I'm here on Morag. ain't no orb, ain't no you or your little girlfriend._ " he tells them and Ember looks up at him, "Not his girlfriend." she reminds him for the millionth time. "Well, we were in the neighborhood. I thought we'd save you the hassle." Peter answers him. " _Well, where you at now, boy?_ " Yondu questions him, then Ember stood up. "You know Yondu, I feel so bad about them, I really do, but..." she states as she walks over and stood next to Peter. "We're not going to tell you," she informs him, leaning back against the table with her hands folded in front of her.

Peter looks at her and smirks. Then looks back at Yondu and shrugs. " _I slaved putting this together._ " Yondu informs them, "Slaved?" they both questions him. "You made a few calls, Yondu. Five calls." Ember reminds him, "You really didn't slave, I mean really?" Peter states. " _And now you two are going to rip me off!_ " Yondu shouts over them as Bereet was getting uncomfortable " _We do not that to each other. We're Ravengers. We got a code._ " Yondu reminds them. The two exchanged looks. "Code, the whole, steal from the rich and steal from the poor. Wonderful, by the way." Ember said in a sarcastic tone. "In simple terms, steal from everybody." Peter states as Ember walks back to her spot and works on her sword with the new upgrade. " _When I pick up and Greystone up on Terra._ " Yondu states and Ember rolls her eyes at him, "Pick us up." Peter mutters and looks back at Ember, she looks at him as he points over at Yondu with the whole, 'This guy.' look and she just rolls her eyes with the 'I know. Every-time.' look in her eyes and the shook of her head.

She places the charge inside her blade. " _These boys of mine wanted to eat you._ " Yondu said to them as Ember mimics him. "Yeah?" Peter growls at him. " _They ain't never tasted any Terran before._ " he states then Ember stood up again, "They ain't never tasted any Terran before." she mocks him, they looked at her, Bereet tries not to laugh, Peter bit back his laughter as she stood next to him "I stopped them, you're alive because of me." she went on and then rolls her head back, groaning loudly. "You ever so remind us every second of every day," she states and then looks back at him and pushes herself from the table. "Just because you took us, doesn't mean we're your goddamn slaves." she reminds him as well. " _I will find you both, I will..._ " he states, but she smirks at him. "Bye Yondu," she tells him and hung up. Peter looks at her as she walks back to her spot again. He smirks and leans against the table as she was working on her gun.

He then inhales, "You know..." he states and she looks up at him. "I can't help but think you enjoy pissing him off," he states and she smirks. "How else am I going to get a reaction out of him," she answers, Peter just laughs as she smiles and went back to tinkering.

~8~8~8~

The second Ember hung up on Yondu, her growls as he swipes the screen away, "Put a bounty on them." he orders his men, "Forty K for each one. But I want them brought back alive." he states, as he grips Krablgen's arm "Yeah, Cap'n." he answers him.

Then they walk down the steps. "Alive?!" Taserface shouts at him, "That's what I said." Yondu informs him. "I told you when you pick those kids up we should have delivered the boy like we were hired to do and sell the girl for some extra cred! They were cargo!" Taserface shouts at Yondu as he was getting on his last nerve "You've been soft on them." he taunts and Yondu turns and shoves him back, "You're the only one I've been soft on!" he shouts at him and then pulls back his coat to reveal his arrow. Making Taserface looks down at it.

Then he and the others dare not question him, "Now, don't you worry about Mr. Quill or Ms. Greystone. As soon as we get them back here, I'm gonna kill them myself." Yondu states as he lets his coat go and then steps away from them as the men were looking among themselves. "What we do need to worry about," he states and looks back at them. "Is who else out there wants that orb."


	3. Damn it All

_Chapter 3: Damn it All_

 _The Dark Aster_

 _Kree Warship_

On a ship in the middle of Space in a room where a bathing chamber opens up from the ground and the water started to drain away to reveal a blue man inside. "They call me Terrorist, radical, zealot," Ronan states as he stood up and then walk to his priests as they clean him with water. "Because I only obey the ancient laws of my people, the Kree, and punish those who do not. Because I do not forgive your people," he states as the water was scrub off and then he was bathed in the sand. "For taking the life of my father and his father, and his father before him," he states in anger.

Then the priest then paints of his war paint and this his armor was placed on as well, "A thousand years of war between will not be forgotten!" he growls as he was standing in front of the Xanderian prisoner. "You can't do this! Our government signed a peace treaty." he reminds him, Ronan walks up from behind as he took his hammer out of the hands of the Priest, "My government knows no shame. You Xanderian and your culture are a disease." he states as he walks in front of him, "You... will never rule Xander." the prisoner states and Ronan stops, "No. I will cure it!" he shouts at him then turns back, raising his hammer and slams it on the Xanderian's head, smashing it and the blood runs along the floor and into the symbol in the center.

Ronan kneels down and watches it, then a cyborg steps up to him, "Ronan." Nebula said to him, getting his attention "Korath has returned." she informs him and he said nothing as they step into the throne room. And Korath was in front of him. "Master, they were thieves. Outlaws that call themselves Star-Lord and Greystone the Legendary Thief." Korath informs him as Ronan just listens to him. "But we have discovered that they have an agreement to retrieve the Orb for an intermediary known as the broker." Korath inform him, "I promised Thanos I would retrieve the Orb for him. Only then will be destroyed Xandar for me." Ronan states then he stood up. "Nebula, go to Xandar and get the Orb." the order and Nebula steps forward, "It will be my honor," she states with a smirk on her face.

Then her sister, Gamora steps forward. "It will be your doom," she states and Nebula stops as Gamora then looks at Ronan. "If this happened again, you'll be facing our father without his prize." she reminds him of the consentaneous of his failure. "I am a daughter of Thanos. Just like you." Nebula informs her. "But I know Xander," Gamora informs her. "Ronan has already decreed that I..." she went to throw at her, "Do not speak for me." Ronan snaps at her and she cast her eyes down, shutting her mouth.

Then Ronan looks at Gamora, "You will not fail." he orders her, she then looks at him as Nebula shot her eyes up and glares at her, Gamora just looks at him, "Have I ever?"

~8~8~8~

 _Xandar_

 _The capital of the Nova Empire_

"Xandarians. What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic." Rocket states as he held up his scanner as he was looking for something good. "Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals when he's assaulting us with that haircut? What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help, walk by yourself, you little gargoyle! Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife, old man? What a class-A pervert." Rocket states as he looks from one person to another.

He then lowers his scan and then laughs to himself, "Right, Groot? Groot?" he asks, but then heard gurgling, so he looks over and saw the giant humanoid tree drinking the water from the fountain, he groans and then lowers the scanner. "Don't drink water from the fountain, you idiot. That's disgusting." Rocket tells him. Groot pulls away from him and shook his head, "Yes, you did. I just saw you doing it. Why you lying?" he questions him. Then his scanner went off, getting his attention. "Oh, looks like we got one," he states and then raises it up. "Oh, not one. Two," he states and then raises it up to the bridge. Getting the scan locked onto Ember, who was leaning against the railing and the scan locks onto Peter who was saying sweet nothings to Bereet. "Okay, humies, how bad does someone wanna find you?" Rocket questions.

Then the scan was complete and then they both were worth 40K each. "80,000 units? Groot, we're going to be rich," he tells him in an excited tone, but he heard the gurgling again and saw that Groot was back to drinking the fountain water and he just looks away and sighs.

Peter bid Bereet a farewell and he walks up to Ember as she was waiting for him, "You done?" she asks him, he nods at her and they both started to walk. "You know, one of these days your playboy act is going to come to an end when you meet the right girl." she informs him and he looks at her, "You say that like it's a good thing," he states, she looks at him and smirks. "What, you nothing think about finding the right girl, and keeping her for yourself?" she asks him, Peter shrugs. "Don't know, waiting for her, so until she shows up. But until then, I'd like to have some fun," he informs her and she just laughs at him. Peter smiles at her as she was enjoying her laugh, "Oh, Pete. One day. One day." she tells him, he shrugs at her, she just smiles to herself as they walk into the building and the Broker was looking at his items.

He then stops as the door opens and the two walk into the building and the Broker notices them, "Mr. Quill, Ms. Greystone." he said to them, they smirk as they walk up to the counter. "Broker." they both said to him and Ember pulls out the orb from her satchel. "The Orb," she states, placing it on the table. "As commissioned," Peter states with a smirk on his face. "Where's Yondu?" Broker asks them, "He couldn't make it here today, he sends his regrets and his love." Ember answers him. The broker smiles at him, "A pleasure as always, Ms. Greystone." Broker tells her as he took her gloved hand and then kisses it, she smiles at him and Peter stiffens in his spot and looks at the broker "And that he says that you have the best eyebrows in the business." he states, the two looked at him, quizzed by his response and then the Broker lets Ember's hand go and then looks down and then started to pull out the units.

Ember leans against the counter looking at the Orb as Peter then looks at the Broker, "What is it?" he asks him, the Broker smirks. "It's my policy to never discuss my clients or their needs." Broker answers him, "Yeah, well, we almost died getting it for it." Pete states as Ember pokes at the Orb "An occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work." he replies to them, Ember scoffs as she rolls the Orb back and forth. "Some machine-headed, working for some dude named Ronan," Peter said that and as soon as he did. Ember saw the fear in his eyes. "Ronan?' he asks them, "You know him?" Ember asks him and the Broker walks around the counter. "I'm sorry, Mr. Quill. Ms. Greystone, but I want no part of this Transaction if Ronan is involved," he informs them, taking the orb, shoving it into Ember's chest and pushes them back. "Wait, we had a deal." Ember reminds him.

Then Peter stops, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's Ronan?" he asks him as Ember notices that Broker was shaking. "A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture is wiped from existence!" he said again and shoves them back, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We had a deal and you can't just back up of a deal." Ember informs him again, "He's someone whose bad side I'd rather not be on." he informs them, "And what about my bad side?" Peter asks him, "You don't have a bad side, Pete." Ember informs him, then the door opens. "Farewell, Mr. Quill. Ms. Greystone." he informs them and then shoves them out, "Hey!" Ember shouts but the door then closes. "We had a deal, bro!" Peter shouts at him "Asshole, I hope Yondu rips you a new one." Ember shouts at him.

She growls as she looks at the orb in her hand as Peter looks over at Gamora as she was eating a fruit, he took a step back, surprised at her appearance. Ember looks at him then at Gamora as she held the seductive look in her eyes. Her hand tightens on the Orb. "What happened?" she asks them. Peter clears his throat "Ah, this guy backed out of the deal on me and my friend here." he answers her and took the Orb from Ember. She looks at him as if he was an idiot "If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity." Peter states and Ember rolls her eyes and glares at the woman. "Peter Quill, this is Ember Greystone. People call me Star-lord and her Greystone." he introduces themselves to her. Gamora leans against her arm as she eyes them down. "You have the bearing of a man of honor," she informs him.

Ember raises her eyebrow at her as Peter smirks to himself "Well, you know, I wouldn't say that." he states as he tosses the orb in his hand. "People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself." he went on, bragging, Ember rolls her eyes at him as Gamora pushes herself off the wall, then took the orb from his hand, pulls behind her back and kicks him back. Ember shot her hand out and stops him from falling as he grunts and Gamora took off running, Ember took off after her as Peter pulls out the device and threw it at them, Ember rolls to the side, avoiding the device as it wraps it plasma ropes around her legs and she fell to the ground. Ember ran up and took the orb as Gamora was free and then pulls Ember to the ground.

Peter gasp in surprise and ran to them, but he stops as Ember blocks all of Gamora's punches and threw some at her as well. The people gasp as the gathered around them. Gamora blocks her punches and threw a kick at her, but Ember blocks it as well. Then Gamora rolls on top of her, but Ember shifts her weight and makes them roll and Ember was on top of her, "Who are you and why are you after this orb?" she questions her, but Gamora rolls them again and then saddles her, pinning her arms down at her sides and Ember struggles to free herself. "This wasn't apart of the plan." she states and raises her knife to kill her, "No!" Peter shouts and then ran to them, but then Rocket jump at Gamora, throwing her off. Peter ran up to Ember and then pulls her to her feet and then grabs the orb, holding Ember close to him. "Put them in the bag. Put them in the bag." Rocket orders as he was struggling with Gamora.

Groot held the bag in his arms as he uses his vines, reaches out and wraps them around Gamora "No, not her. Them!" Rocket shouts at them as both Ember and Peter step back away from them. "Learn numbers, man." Rocket shouts as Gamora was trying to throw him off her head, but then cries out as she then bites his fingers, he retracts them and looks down at her. "Biting? That's not fair," he complains then Peter took Ember's hand and they took off running. Gamora screams again and then breaks free of the retrains and then threw Rocket off of her head.

Then Gamora picks up her knife, aims and threw it at Peter, he gasps in pain as the orb was knocked from his hands, they stop and watch it roll away then drop from the rail and lands on the ground. "The Orb!" Ember shouts then let go of Peter's hand and ran to the railing, "Emy!" Peter calls out as she then jumps over the railing. Gamroa then drew her sword and swung it at Groot hacking at his arm. She then makes a break for it, stepping onto the table and jumps over the rail. Both Ember and Gamora land on their feet in a landing pose and look at the orb and then at each other. Then they both make a break for it, Ember grabs a hold of the orb and took off running as Gamora was chasing after her. Gamora was surprised that Ember was spiriting fast them her.

Peter watches Ember getting chased then he pulls off one of his thrusters and ran along the bridge, once he was above the two, he then jumps over the rail and lands on top of Gamora. Ember stops and looks back at them as Gamora rolls them over, pressing her knee at Peter's chin, "Fool. You should have learned." Gamora warns him and looks at Ember as she took a step back. "I don't learn. One of my issues. But you shouldn't try to hurt my friend." Peter informs her then places the thruster on the side of her body and engages, making her fly to the side, skid across the lake smack against the wall. Peter stood up and then Ember ran up to him, he pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She pulls back and shows him the orb.

He smirks and took it, she smiles at him but looks over his shoulder as Groot was sneaking up on them. "Peter!" she shouts, but it was too late the bag was pulled over them. "What the..." Peter shouts, but the rest of their shouts were muffles from the bag as they were tipped off and swung onto Groot's shoulder. Rocket looks at him as he was smiling at him. "Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional." Rocket reminds him as he walks down the steps. Then a sword thrust through the bag, then slices open a hole then Ember fell out of the bag with a grunt and the roll next to her. Rocket then turns forward and stops, he gasps and then sighs. "You gotta to be kidding me." he mutters as Gamora was walking towards them, she shoves rocket to the side as he mutters a "Hey!" as he smacks against the ground.

Then Grunt drops the bag as Gamora started to hack at his arms, making the crowd gasps at every hack she made. Ember shook her head as she grabs a hold of the orb and forces herself to her feet, then both of Groot's arms went flying off and she wacks him right in the stomach, she then went to open the bag to get the orb, but Peter's gun, he fires at her and she cries out and withers in pain, Peter kicks off the bag and then picks up Ember in his arms and took off running. "I live for the simple things." Rocket states as he pulls out his gun fires it up, and aims "Like how much this is going to hurt." he states and then fires at them, it hits Peter, making him cry out in pain and fall to his knees and drops Ember onto the ground. She groans in pain as she rolls away from Peter and lays on her side as she quickly places the orb in her satchel.

Peter pants as he was squirming in pain and looks to her, she pants as well looking at him and lays her head against the concert. "Yeah. Writhe in pain, little man." Rocket states and then heard Groot whimpering, he looks over as Groot was looking down at his arms and gently pokes it with his foot. "It'll grow back, you d'ast idiot. Quit whining," he tells him but then the Nova Corp captures Rocket and Groot in force fields. "Subject 89P13, drop your weapon." the Nova Corp orders him. Rocket just groans. "Aw crap," he mutters and drops his gun. "By the authority of the Nova Crops, you are under arrest. For endangering the life and the destruction of property." the officer informs him.

Then both Peter and Ember were cuffed as well, "Alright, come on up." the officer states as he pulls Peter to his feet as Ember was pulled to hers as well. Then the officer recognizes Peter. "Hey! If it isn't Star-Prince," he states and Peter whimpers. "Star-Lord." he corrects him. "Oh, sorry. Lord," he states and looks at his partner. "I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft. He gotta code-name," he informs him and his partner scoffs. "Come on man, it's an outlaw name." Peter tries to tell him. But the man just pats his back, "Just relax, pal. It's cool to have a code name. It's not weird at all." he tells him as Ember was pulled up next to them. "Hey Ember, how you been?" he asks her and she smiles at him. "I've been good, I'm in perfect health." she answers him, "How's the family?" she asks him, "They're good. Ceili turns 11 yesterday." he informs her. "No way, she's 11. they grow up so fast," she said in a casual tone.

Peter just looks between the two, wondering what is going on. "Oh, speaking of Ceili. Could you reach into my pant's pocket," she tells the officer, he looks at her in confusion then reaches in and pulls out a blue see-through diamond. "That is for her, by the way. Since, you know, I promised her a souvenir," she informs him. "Thank you," he tells her and took the stone. "See you later when I bust out," she informs him and the man just laughs. "Of course you will," he tells her.

Then the Nova Corp places Gamora in a force field as well. "Fascists." Rocket grumbles to himself. As the officer pushed back the crowd, securing the situation.

~8~8~8~

 _Nova Headquarters_

 _Xandar's Armed forces_

The head of the Nova Corp was in an emergency call with the Kree Empire. "Ronan is destroying Xandarian outpost throughout the galaxy. I should think that should call for some slight response on part of the Kree," she informs him. " _We signed your peace treaty, Nova Prime. What more do you want._ " the Kree representative questions her. "At least a statement from the Kree Empire saying that they condemn his actions. He is slaughtering children. Families." she informs him. "That is your business. Now, I have other matters to attend to," he informs her and ends the call.

Nova Prime exhales as she couldn't believe him, "Prick." she mutters to herself, then the captain walks up to her with the data scanner in his hand, "Well, some good news. Looks like we apprehended one of Ronan's compatriots." he informs her and she looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Dey and the captain stood in front of the scanner as the first Prisoner was up. "Gamora. Surgically modified and trained as a leaving weapon. The adopted daughter of the mad Titan, Thanos." Dey states as Gamora just rolls her neck. "Recently, Thanos lent her and her sister, Nebula out to Ronan, which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together," he states then went on to the next prisoner. "Subject 89P13. Calls itself Rocket." Dey states as Rocket glares at him and crosses his arms. "The results of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form," he states as Rocket spits to the side.

Then the next prisoners were pulled up, "What the hell?" the captain questions as he was looking at Groot. Who tilts his head to the side to look at them "They call it Groot. A humanoid plant that's been traveling recently as 89P13's personal houseplant/muscle." Dey replies as Groot steps closer and looks at them. Then they next prisoner steps up. "Ember. The last name unknown, but she goes around called herself Greystone. Her birth home is unknown, but she claims that she was born on Terra." Dey states as she held her arms crossed, tapping her finger against her forearm. "Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravengers, alongside Peter Quill. She was given implants and modified cybernetic to boost her stamina, resistance, speed and her strength, she also modifies her weapons and blades to suit her needs in battle, even murdered a few people time to time. Making her a living weapon, only for hire." Dey states.

Ember looks over at the captain, then jabs her finger at her eyes and back at the captain, then drags her thumb across your throat. Dey smirks, "She has a lovely personality once you get to know her." he informs him, the captain shot him, 'are you for real?' look then looks back at her and Ember just flips him off then the moved to the last prisoner. "Peter Jason Quill, formally from Terra. Raised from youth by a band of Mercenaries called the Ravengers, lead by Yondu Udonta, works closely with Ember, they piratically grew up together." Dey informs him as Peter held his fist up and makes the cranking jester, his middle finger came up and he flips them all off.

He makes a foreign gasp with his hand to his chest, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know how this machine worked." he explains to them. "What a bunch of A-holes." the captain states and Dey just chuckles. "Transport all five to the Kyln."


	4. Hello & Sayonara Suckers

_Chapter 4: Hello & Sayōnara Suckers_

 _The Kyln_

 _High-Security Prison_

The Nova Corp transported them to the prison and, they shuffled through, hands cuffed as they walk in a line. "I guess must of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupted and cruel. But hey, that's not my problem." Rocket chuckles as he looks back at Peter. "I ain't going to be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons. This one's no different." he states as Ember cracks her neck. "You're lucky the Broad showed up because otherwise, I and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravengers." Rocket informs the two behind him.

Ember arches her eyebrow at him, "I'm sure it the other way around because I would slice you up into a million to fed to the squalls and chop your tree here into firewood." she said darkly to him and everyone looks at her in shock. "She has anger issues. And besides, we had a lot of folks try to kill us over the years, we ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon" Peter informs them. "Hold." the guard orders and they stop. "What's a raccoon?" Rocket questions him, Ember rolls her eyes at him, "What's a raccoon? It's what you are, stupid." Peter informs him and Gamora looks back at them "Ain't nothing like me, except me." Rocket informs him as he points his thumbs against his chest.

Then the gate opens and they walk forward, "So, this Orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltses Falcon sort of vibe." Peter states as they walk up the steps. "So, what is it?" Peter asks Gamora. "I am Groot," Groot answers him. "Of course we don't know." Ember informs him, "So what? What's in the Orb?" Peter asks again. "I have no words for an honorless thief." Gamora spat at him, Ember smirks. "This coming from the woman that stole it from us and tried to murder us. That's right, you just did!" Ember snaps at her and Gamora look back at her. "Pretty high and Mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Rocket states and Groot snorts a little. She then looks down at Rocket in surprise. "Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are." Rocket informs her as she looks away from him. "Yeah, we know who you are." Peter agrees then leans back. "Who is she?" he asks Groot and Ember shook her head at him. "I am Groot," Groot answers him.

Peter then pulls back as Ember looks up at the tree in shock, "Yeah, you said that." Peter states and looks away, "No way. You're kidding." she states and Groot shook his head at her and she looks back at Gamora. They then stop again as the guard pulls up his arm, "I wasn't retrieving the Orb for Ronan. I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party." she informs them and the doors open. "I am Groot." Groot asks of her, "I wanna know the price too." Ember agrees with Groot. "Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that," Peter states as they walk past the room where all their stuff was being kept. "What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?" Peter asks as Gamora and Ember look inside the room "Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to 'I' and 'Am' and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order." Rocket informs him.

Then they walk past an open door. "Well, I tell you what, that's gonna wear thin, real fast," he states, but then stops as he looks inside seeing the man was messing with his walkman. "Hey, put that away," he orders shim as the guard places the headphones on and Ember gasp as she saw the necklace dangling from his hand. Peter notices as well then quickly steps into the room as the door closes. "Hey!" he shouts at him again "Peter!" Ember calls out as she steps out to the bars and grips then in her hands. "Listen to me, you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off and put the necklace down." Peter orders him as the guard took off the headphones. "Those are mine. Those belong to impound, that necklace belongs to Ember. And that tape and player is mine!" Peter shouts at him.

But the guard grips the shocking stick and, marches to him and shock him, "Peter!" Ember shouts as she watches him scream in pain and fall to his knees and they both recognize the song that was playing. "Hooked on a feeling, Blue Swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!" Peter shouts at him and he got electrocuted again, Ember turns her head away as he falls on his side, but the other just watched.

 _I~ I~ I'm Hooked on a feeling_

 _I'm high on believing_

 _that you're in love with me_

Peter stood in front of the cage, stripped down to his underwear and was then being hosed down, the force of the hose was strong, knocking him back, then turns and presses himself against the cage wall.

He then was being dragged through by his arms the tossed into the next room, Peter growls and then went to charge at them, but the security drones surround him, aiming their guns at him, he stops as he recoils his anger and just clutched his fist

 _Little sweet as candy_

 _Its taste is on my mind_

 _Girl, you got me thirsty_

 _for another._

Peter winces as his body was still in pain front the hose down, but he toughens it out and pulls on the prison attire. Then Rocket was kicked inside the room as well, he growls at them as he walks into the room, he shook his head at him and walks over to the bench.

Peter just looks at him as he notices the cybernetic implants that were on his back as Rocket pulls on his pants. Then Peter looks away from his and exhales.

 _Got a buck from you girl_

 _but I don't need no cure_

 _I'd just stay your victim_

 _If I can for sure._

Then all were gathered again and the guards gave them their small sleep blankets, more like slamming them into their bellies, Peter then Rocket and Gamora. A guard grabs one, but then stops and saw that Ember was glaring at him, she was daring him to try. He was shaking in his spot and slowly hands hers, she smirks and look it from him and walks up next to Gamora and she looks up at the tower and at the endless rows of prisoners.

 _All the good love_

 _When we're all alone_

 _Keep it up girl_

 _Yeah, you turn me on_

 _I~I~I~I'm_

 _Hooked on a feeling_

 _I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

Some were looking at them, but eyeing Gamora had holograms of their families that they lost and Ember had a good reason why, but then she gasp as something hits her in the face. Peter turns and looks at her and saw that it was a blunt object, she pulls her head back and touches the side of her head and then looks up at the direction where it came from.

It was a few dozens of the prisoner as they were throwing things and shouting at the person that was standing next to Ember. "You first! You first!" "Murder!" Coming for you first, Gamora!" "You scum! You scum!" the prisoners shout at her, and Ember looks at her as she was saying nothing and just took it. Ember frowns and glares at the prisoners, some stops and slingback away from her. Rocket just shook his head at them, "Like I said, she's got a rep." he states and they start walking again. "A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons," he states as Ember walks up next to Peter. "She's last a day, tops." Rocket bets on it. "Murder!" the fanged man said from behind and Ember turns to him, "Hey, ugly! You better sleep with one eye open! Cause I'll take the other eye and shove it down your fucking throat!" she throws at him and he steps back. "The guards will protect her, right?" Peter asks him and Rocket just snorts at him. "They're here to stop us from getting out. They don't care what we do to each other inside." Rocket informs him "Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me." Gamora chants and Ember looks at her in shock.

She went to ask her about it, but then bumps into a big blue man, she looks up at him as he smirks down at her, "Check out the new meat." he states and caresses the side of her face, "I'm gonna slather you in Gunavian jelly." he laughs and she looks at him in disgust, but then gasp as she was pulled away from him. "Hey, hey, hey! Back the hell off, pal." Peter growls at him as he held her close to him and she looks up at Peter in shock. The man went to say something but Groot steps forward and inserts his fingers into the man's nose. He cries out in pain as Groot lifted him off the ground and then Rocket steps forward. "Let's make something clear." Rocket calls out, getting the Prisoners attention as the step back.

Then he points to Peter and Ember, "These two here are our booty! You wanna get to them, you go through us. Or, more accurately, we go through you!" Rocket promises them. Then Groot lets go, breaking the man's nose as he fell onto his side and held his nose as he was crying. Then Groot steps over them as Rocket just walks past him. Peter smirks and then points at the two. "We're with them," he states then both he and Ember step over the man. "I hate you." the inmate whimpers at them and Ember scoffs at him, "Pussy." she mutters as they walk away "Peter, you can let me go." she informs him, Peter looks down as he was still holding her waist, "Oh, sorry," he states and lets her go. "It's fine, but you do know that you that I can defend myself, right?" she asks him, he nods at her, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know but you do know you can depend on me, right?" he reminds her and she smiles at him, "I know, but I'm a big girl," she states and he chuckles a little.

Then a guard came up and informs her that she and Gamora were sharing a cell together, Ember exhales and then bid Peter a farewell and walks up the stairs and was next to Gamora, the other Prisoners were crowded around them, telling Gamora death promises and on and on about how she was next and no forth. The two of them step into the cell and sat down, the door then closes and they just glared at Gamora as Ember was trying to keep her cool.

Then the creepy one of the prisoners that was throwing things at them slams his hands against the glass. Making Gamora flinch "You're dead." he promises her and then Ember stood up and walks to the door and presses her arm against making the prisoners look at her, "You know, I've always wondered what interstices look like when you slice open the belly and toss the body into space." she states and they gulp, "Do they freeze just like the body does or do the explode from all that exposure to the freezing temperature." she states and glares right at them "Who wants to be my first test subject?" she challenges him, they all exchanged looks and disburst. "You didn't have to do that," Gamora informs her. Ember pulls away and then sat down next to her, "You're right, I didn't have to, but they were pissing me off." she states.

Gamora then looks at her, "Why would you care? They were not directed at you." she states and Ember sighs as she pulls up her leg, "Yeah, but I know how it feels to be different from the rest." she states and looks at her "You different?" Gamora asks her, Ember nods and pulls her hair back, revealing her marking, "The kids back on Terra pick on me, made fun of me, even threw rocks at me, because of these markings. So I toughen myself up and swore to never be weak around anyone, only to those I can trust." she states and Gamora pulls her hands into her lap. "And do you trust me?" she asks her and Ember releases her hair, "As far as I can throw you." she answers and Gamora nods at her, "I'll take it," she states. Ember nods at her "Get some shut-eye, and if those inmates dare come back, that will be their last mistake they ever make." she states then stood up and went to her side of the cell.

They both laid on their sides, but Ember turns on her back and looks up at the ceiling, "What you said in the mess hall, the nightmares and dreams." she states and Gamora looks at her, "What about it?" she asks and Ember looks over to the side, "Its just, my mother used to say that to me every-time I came home from school." she states and Gamora looks at her in shock. But Ember rolls over on her side, her back facing Gamora and she closes her eyes.

~8~8~8~

Then later in the night, she heard someone break into their cell and pull Gamora out of her bed and pulls her away. Ember sat up, groans from being interrupted from her nap. She stood up and walks out of her cell and strides after them.

Peter laid awake as he was surrounded by the prisoners, one was even hugging him in his sleep, but Peter was wide away. He couldn't sleep knowing that Ember wasn't by his side. It was hard to get some shut eyes. "Take her down to the showers. It'll be easier to clean up the blood," he informs them and Gamora grunts at him as she lunges forward.

Peter sat up and saw other prisoners lead Gamora down the rail as Ember was not too far behind with them, Peter notices the murderous glare in her eyes, it only appears when she's been woken up from a good nap. So he pushes the arm away and stood up, then Rocket work up from his nap as well, seeing that Peter was up. "Quill, where you going?" Rocket asks him. But Peter didn't answers and follows after them. Then Rocket scurries over the bodies and stood at the fence, "Quill." he calls out to again.

~8~8~8~

Gamora was then forced against the wall in the shower room with the knife pressed against her throat, Ember walks into the shower and plunges her blade right into one of the inmates' throats. They stop and looked at her in shock as she pulls the knife away and then lets him drop. They stagger back and look at her as she held the murderous glare. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" she questions them, they shook their heads. "I was having a wonderful nap, peaceful actually. Then some dumbasses walk into my cell and wakes me from it." she growls in a low tone, "Now, who wants to die?" she questions them and they look among themselves and then one of them threw Gamora at her, Ember catches her, then took her hand, twirls her around and plunge her knife into the female inmate's chest.

She gasps in pain, looking down at her chest, then Ember pulls out the knife and slits her throat. Shee gasps and grips her throat and drops dead, Ember then glares at the last man as he staggers in his spot. Then she scoffs at him, "And how long are you going to be standing in the dark like that?" she calls out and looks over at the shirtless man in the hallway. The others looked as well and the man staggers back. "You know who I am, yes?" the man asks as he steps inside the showers "You're Drax the destroyer." the man answers him as Peter and Rocket walks up to the showers. "Quill." Rocket tugs at his leg, but Peter smacks his hand away. "You why they call me this?" Drax asks him as he continues to step forward. "You slew dozens of Ronan's minions," he answers and then steps closer to the two women. "Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter, Camaria." Drax states as the two exchanged looks and look back at him, "He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed!" Drax shouts, making the man flinch at his voice.

Peter watches as he licks his lips, "Quill?" Rocket whispers to him "Her life is not yours to take." he states as Ember pulls a knife under her foot, kicks it up into her hand and held it behind her, Gamora looks down at it and back at her, then grips the knife in Ember's hand as she offers it to her. "He killed my family," Drax states and looks back at the women. "I shall kill one of his in return and any who stand in my way," he states and Ember arch her eyebrow at him, wondering if that was supposed to scare her. "Of course, Drax. Here, I..." the man states as he offers him his knife. Drax took it, then Ember kicks Drax in the gut as Gamora threw the blade at the inmate that was at the door, killing him. Ember swung her knife at Drax as he blocks all of her swings, then shot his hand out as her throat. She gasps as she drops her knife and her hands clung to her hands at his wrist and kicks at him. Gamora stops looks over at him, "Surrender woman or your friend's neck will be snap in two." Drax warns her. Gamora looks down at the man that she was going to kill then back at Ember as Drax steps closer to them, "Quill, what are you doing?" Rocket questions him and Peter smacks his hand away as he kept his eyes on Ember who was struggling under Drax's grip. "I'm no family to Ronan or Thanos," Gamora informs him.

Then she shoves the man away and drops the knife. "I'm your only hope at stopping him," she informs him, Drax just grunts at her, uses his other hand gripping her throat tightened as he slams her against the wall. "Woman, your words mean nothing to me!" Drax shouts at her, "But it's the truth!" Ember argues with him and he looks at her, "Gamora was betraying the both of them in hopes of finding a way to kill the both of them, Gamora really is your only hope in killing Ronan." Ember informs him and Drax tightens his grip on her throat, then Peter steps out "Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Hey!" Peter calls out as he steps into the showers and they all look at him. "Oh crap!" Rocket mutters as he face-palms. Peter held his arms out, trying to keep things peaceful. "You know if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it," Peter informs him.

Drax just looks at him, "Are you not the one this wench attempted to kill?" he asks him, as his grip tightens on the both of them. "Well, she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me," Peter answers him as he chuckles. Ember nods as she knew that all too well. She then pats Drax's wrist and he loosens his grip "It's really not surprising when you think about it." she agrees with him. Then Peter lifted up his shirt and shows him his scars. "Look, this is from a smoking-hot Rajak girl. Stabbed me with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise." he informs her. "Didn't I have to persuade her not to kill you and find someone more worthy of her time?" Ember asks him. He shot her a glare as she shrugs at him, then he pulls the collar to the side. "I got, right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariin." Peter states as Ember's arms drop to her sides, "I told you, you shouldn't get involved with Kree woman, they take things to heart." Ember informs him as she crosses her arms at him. He shot a look over at her "You know she was someone who worked in Nova records. I was trying to get information. You ever have seen and A'askavariin? They have nasty tentacles, and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then..." Peter states, as he shivers at the thought "I warned you, didn't I? Don't start things you seriously can finish." she informs him.

Then Drax looks at her, as her hands went back to his wrist "I think what he is trying to say is, this is something we're used to. People trying to kill us." she states and he nods at her, "But back on topic here, she really did betray Ronan and he will try to make her pay for what she's done and wouldn't be a lot better than to use her to draw out Ronan?" she informs him. He nods, liking that idea "And that's when you..." Peter states they look at him as he drags his finger along his throat. Drax just looks at him in confusion. "Why would I put my finger on his throat?" he asks him "What?" Peter asks him, "I don't he understood the metaphor." Ember informs him as she leans to the side, looking at him. "Oh. That's a symbol for you slicing his throat." Peter informs him.

But Drax shook his head, "I would not slice his throat, I would cut his head clean off." Drax informs him as his grip on Ember's neck tightens, making her gasp as she was losing air. "Peter." she chokes out. "It's a general expression for you killing someone." he states and then looks at the inmate next to him, "You heard of this, you've seen this, right? You know what that is." Peter asks him as he slides his finger along his neck. "Yeah. Yeah." he answers, "See, everyone knows." Peter states as Drax looks over at the inmate, "No. No." he answers him, making Peter sigh and Ember rolls her eyes at him. "What I am saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him," Peter informs him, then Drax looks at the two as they were choking. He then exhales and then drops Gamora as she crashes on the ground coughing, then turns to face Peter, as he was looking at Ember as she was trying to breathe.

Then the threw her at Peter, she stumbles back and Peter catches her in his arms, Ember's hands went right to her throat, coughing as she inhales air, Peter pulls her hair from her face and cups the side of her face, "Breath." he tells her, she then took deep breaths and then was back to a regular breathing pattern, she looks at Peter and nods at him. Drax then looks down at the knife he pulls out of the side of his pants. "I like your knife. I'm keeping it," he states and walks away. Then Ember walks out of Peter's arms and walks over, picking up her knife and walks back to Peter. The Inmate frowns to himself. "That was my favorite knife."

~8~8~8~

Peter, Ember, Rocket, and Gamora walk on the rail, "Listen! I could care less whether you live or whether you die." Peter informs Gamora. She then turns and looks at him, "Then why stop the big guy?" she questions him, Ember smirks. "That's easy. You know where our orb is gonna be sold and we wanna know." Ember informs her. "How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?" she questions her. "Our good friend Rocket, here, has escaped 22 prisons," Peter informs her and they look down at him.

Rocket had his arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. "Oh, we're getting out. And then we're heading straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounties." Rocket informs them. "Really, I bet the orb his worth more than us." Ember states and she looks at Gamora. "How much was your buyer willing to pay you for our orb?" Peter asks her. Gamora exhales and looks at him, "Four billion units." she answers and they look at her in shock. "What?" Rocket questions. "Holy shit," Peter mutters. "Get out of here," Ember said as well. "That orb is my only opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan," she informs them.

Then she looks them in the eye. "If you free us. I'll lead you directly to the buyer and we can split the profit between the four of us." she informs them, "I am Groot." Groot spoke up, then they look over and saw that Groot was leaning against the fence, looking at them. "Five of us." Rocket states and Ember smirks a little. "Asleep for the danger, awake for the money as per-freakin'-usual." Rocket snaps at him and Groot just groans.

~8~8~8~

Back on the warship, the Other was on the hologram and was not very happy " _You have been betrayed, Ronan._ " he informs him. "We only know that she's been captured," Ronan informs him and Nebula looks away. "Gamora may yet recover the orb," he informs him.

But the other believed otherwise. " _No! Our sources within the Kyln say Gamora has her own plans for the orb. Look, your partnership with Thanos is at risk._ " the other informs him and Ronan just glares at him, " _Thanos requires your presence. Now!_ " the other snaps and the call ends, Ronan growls as he glares at the screen, really wanting to kill him.

~8~8~8~

The greeted party meets on an asteroid aka The Sanctuary, domain of Thanos. "With all due respect, Thanos, your daughter made this mess and yet you summon me," Ronan questions Thanos as he was pacing back and forth. "I would lower my voice, accuser." The other orders him, "First, she lost a battle with some primitive, to a Ravenger named Ember Greystone." Ronan states, getting Thanos's attention "Thanos put Gamora under your charge." The other argues as Nebula was scanning her Plasmedic arm. "Then she gets apprehended by the Nova Corp." he went on and Nebula looks up at him.

"You are the one here with nothing to show for it." the other states and Ronan glares at him, "Your sources say that she meant to betray us the whole time!" Ronan shouts at him, "Lower your tone!" the other shouts right back at him. "I may be your-" the other went to shout, but with one jester, a strong wave shot out and hits the other, making his head turn right around, to where it was twisted backward. Nebula then looks up at him as the Other collapsed on the ground, dead.

She then looks over at Thanos and back at Ronan. "I only ask you take this matter seriously." Ronan asks of him and Thanos then finally turns his chair, "The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you." Thanos informs him as he pulls one arm to his lap, looking down at Ronan. "Your politics bore me. Your demeanor is that of a pouty child. And, apparently, you alienated my favorite daughter, Gamora." Thanos informs him and Nebula sucks in a breath. "I shall honor our agreement, Kree if you bring me the orb," Thanos informs him.

Then he leans forward, "But if you return to me again empty-handed, I with bath the star-way in your blood." he promises him and Ronan stiffens as Nebula finishes. "Thanks, dad. Sounds fun." she states, standing up and walking back to Ronan "This is one fight you won't win. Let's head to the Kyln." She informs him as she walks past him. Ronan just glares up at him, "And if you can, I want more information on this woman, Ember Greystone." Thanos orders him, Ronan bites his tongue and then nods at him. Then he turns and follows Nebula as Thanos leans back in his chair and smirks to himself.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Kyln, the little gang walks into the cafeteria and got their slops. "If we're going to get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower. And to do that I'm gonna need a few things." he states and they walk to the table "The guards wear security bands, controls their ins and outs. I need one." he informs them as they looked up at the guard. "An easy catch, I'm on it." Ember answers as Gamora said "Leave it to me." then they both looked at each and away.

Then Rocket looks at one of the prisoners. "That dude, there. I need his prosthetic leg." Rocket informs him and Ember arches her eyebrow at him, "His leg?" Peter asks him "Yeah." Rocket answers him, "God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he useless." he states Peter then looks at Ember and she shrugs at him, "All right." Peter answers as they walk to the table "And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light." he states as they set their trays down, "Do you see it?" he asks and they looked over at the black panel. "Yeah." Peter answers and then they sat down. "There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it." Rocket states as Groot look at the tower and walk to it, "How are we suppose to do that?" Gamora asks him. "Well, supposedly, these balded-headed find you and Ember here attractive. So, maybe you can work out some kind on trade," he informs him.

Gamora and Ember exchanged looks then they look back at him. "You must be joking." they both said, "No, I really heard they found you both attractive, but mostly you because you deliver on your death threats and was a turn-on for them." Rocket states, Ember looks away and shivers at the thought, Groot then drops his tray and was in front of the tower. "Look, it's 20 feet up in the air and it's in the middle of the most heavily-guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen." Peter states as Groot extends his legs and was taller, then Drax stops and looks up at Groot "I got one plan and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery, so figure it out!" Rocket shouts at him and Ember rolls her eyes at him. Then she heard a gasp and then a thud followed, she looks over and saw that Groot was getting the battery.

She sat straight and looks back at them. "Can I get back to it? Thanks." Rocket states then Gamora looks at her and she nudges her head to the side. "Now this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode." Rocket states and Gamora look over and saw that Groot was pulling on the battery that was attached to the green wire and she looks back at Ember who shrugs at her. "Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last." Rocket informs them, "Um... Rocket." Ember states and they looked at her, "What?" he asks her and then with one more yank the battery was loose. Then lights went off and as did the alarms, the two looked up and Ember points over to the tower and they looked over at the tower. Seeing Groot offers the battery to him with a smile. Then Rocket turns away from him, "Or we can just get that first and improvise." Rocket states, "Ember and I will get the armband." Gamora states and Ember nods at her, "Leg." Peter states and they got up from their table and ran. Rocket just groan as he runs his hands over his face.

Then the drones flew in as the prisoners ran for it and the drones surrounded Groot. "Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell, or we will open fire." the guard in the tower orders him, but Groot just glares at them. Then extends his body from his shoulders. "I am Groot!" he shouts at them. "Fire." the guard orders and the drones open, Groot held up his arms and blocks the fire, then hits one of the drones and send it flying and crashed into the side. He then hits two more and they crashed into the sides as well. "All prisoners return to your sleeping areas." the guard orders him. Then Rocket came running at them, dodging the blast fire and he climbs up Groot as he forms a shield. "You idiot! How am I suppose to fight these things without myself?" Rocket questions him, then Groot protects him and smacks the drone away.

Then Drax looks over at the guards that had guns, "The animals is in control. Fire on my command." the guard orders as Drax smirks to himself. They then aim, but Drax charges at them. He laughs as he threw one at the light and then grabs the gun from the other guard and threw it at the others and pulls the guard's leg out from under him, he flips into the air and smacks against the ground. Then kicks on in the face. Then uses one of the guard's shoulder and jumps, kicking the next guard in the face and then he lands back on his feet, then held that guard in front of him. One tries to punch him in the face, but it had little effect on him. Then Drax looks at him, headbutted him and then raises the guard off the ground and then slams onto right onto his back. Then took the gun from him and looks at Rocket. "Creepy little beast!" Drax calls out and Rocket looks at him as his ear flick forward.

He then tosses him the gun, Rocket catches it and then cocks it, making him grin. "Oh, yeah," he said in an excited tone. Then he started to fire back at them. Then bit him and Groot was yelling as Rocket took out the drones one by one and he laughs about it as well. Peter was landing in the cell with the man that had the prosthetic leg and the man just looks at him, "You need my what?" he asks him.

Gamora and Ember ran along the railing, Gamora jumps over the drone that crashes on the rails and Ember jumps onto the railing as Gamora took out the first guard, then Ember lands down on her feet then dodges the guard's swing and she grabs his arm, twist it, making him scream and Gamora delivers her feet right into his face. Ember let him go and then Gamora looks up at her and Ember nods at her, then they look at the guard as he aims his gun at them, but Ember rolls, stood up in front of him, pointing the gun up, making him miss and the guard with a shield came at her, but Gamora rushes to her feet and kicks the shield out of his hand, as Ember knee the guard in the gut and took the gun from his hand and threw over the side.

She then took his arm, twist under it, ended up behind him and knees him in the gut again three more times as Gamora grabs the other guard by the wrist. Ember then pulls the guard up and Gamora socks in the face and Ember threw him over the rail, she then slides past the two, stood up and held the guard in a headlock and his other arm behind his back as Gamora then locks his other arm with her leg. "We'll need this," she informs him. "Good luck." the guard informs her as he smirks. "It's internally wired," he informs them and Ember smirks. "Oh, I think we'll figure something out," she states and nods at Gamora, she nods back and snaps the arm.

Peter came running out of the cell, with the leg in his hands, he ran down the rail, looking behind to see if anyone came after him. But then a guard was in front of him as he turns back. "Drop the leg!" the guard orders him. Peter stops and held his hand and the leg up. "Drop the leg and move back to your cell!" the guard orders him again. Peter nods and went to put the leg back down, but he swung it up, knocking the gun out of the guard's hands and swipes to the left and knocks the guard right off his feet. He then kneels down and picks up the gun and looks over at the drone that notices him, but Peter aims his gun and fires at the drone taking it out. He then drops the gun, took the leg and took off running.

Rocket was still having the time of his life as he fires at the drones, but Groot's shield was gone and the gun was out of ammo. He looks at the gun and shook it, then Gamora and Ember ran up to the rail and found them. "Rocket!" Gamora calls out and Rocket looks at them, Ember then reels back her arm and threw him the armband and he catches it. "Move to the watchtower!" Rocket orders Groot and he started to walk. "Let's go," Ember tells Gamora, she nods at her and they both took off running. Rocket was humming to himself as he attaches the armband to the battery. The two then stop and looked at the bridge of the watchtower.

They then pull themselves onto the rails and then jumps over to the bridge, grabs a hold of the rails. Then Ember pulls herself up and helps Gamora up onto the bridge and they look over at the other side. Groot makes himself taller and Rocket climbs up him and Gamora pulls him onto the bridge, Peter ran up to Groot. Held the leg under his chin and then started to climb, but he stops and then saw a drone fly up to him, but Drax's jumps up, grabbing a hold of the drone. Then lands on his feet and rips it in half. He tosses the pieces to the sides and looks up at Peter. "You!" he calls out to him then Peter looks down at him. "Man who has laid with an A'askavariian!" he shouts, Ember heard and she rolls her eyes at him. "It was one time, man," Peter informs him and climbs. Drax then follows after him.

The guard inside the tower radios all of the guards. "I need all available guards in the full combat gear-" he shouts but then the alarms behind him went off and he stops and looks behind him. The doors open and there stood Peter, Ember, Rocket, Gamora, Drax, and Groot as he pulls himself up. The guard held his arms up as they walk in. "Out." Ember orders him and she throws him out of the chair. Then Groot uses his vines and threw the guard out of the room and then he walked inside. Then Gamora looks over at Drax, who in return glares at her. "Spare me your foul gaze, woman!" he snaps at her and she looks over at Ember. "Why is this one here?" she questions. Ember shrugs "Peter promised him, cause this guy wants to kill Ronan and seeing how you are connected to him, Drax won't leave your side until he's dead. Even those Peter doesn't keep promises." she answers as she and Gamora glare over at him. "Only when they're to muscle-bound whack-jobs who will kill me if I don't," Peter answers her. Ember shook her head at him "Here you go." Peter states as he places the leg down, "Oh, I was just kidding about the leg. I just needed these two things." Rocket informs him.

Both Peter and Ember shot glares at him "What?" they both ask. "No, I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny? Oh, wait, what did he look like hopping around?" Rocket asks him and Ember rubs her fingers against her brow. "I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" Peter shouts at him. Rocket just snickers to himself."How are we going to leave?" Drax questions as one of the drones fires at the glass. The looked at the glass as Peter flinches "Well, he's got a plan. Right? Or this that another thing you made up?" Peter questions "I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket shouts at him, "Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement." Drax tells him as Ember was really trying not to snap "Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking theasures on that one." Peter states and Drax just glares at him "Do not ever call me a Theasures." Drax warns him and Peter just looks at him "It's just a metaphor, dude." Peter informs him.

Rocket was typing away at the panel. "His people are completely Literal. Metaphors are gonna over his head." Rocket informs him. "Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it." Drax states and Ember face-palms. "I'm about to die surround by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora states and Ember shook her head. Then all the guards came running out and aim their guns at the tower. "Those are some big guns." Peter states as Ember lifts her head and sighs "On my command! Number one!" the captain shouts and they fired at the tower, cracking the glass. "Rodent, we are ready for your plan," Gamora informs him. "Hold on!" Rocket shouts at her as he slides over and pushes the leg off. "Number two!" he calls out again and they fired at the tower again. "I recognize this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh is quite delicious." Drax states. "Not helping!" Rocket and Ember shout at him.

"Number three!" the captain shouts again and the guard fires, hitting the side of the tower and then Ember looks over at the crack and saw that a piece had fallen out of the window, "All fire on my command!" the captain shouts "Three!" Rocket pulls out the wires from the panel as Groot braces himself. "Two!" Peter pulls Ember into his arms and closes his eyes. "One!" the captain shouts as Rocket connects the wires together, the power went down as he smirks to himself and everyone outside was being lifted off their feet and floating up into the air. Ember looks in surprise as she moves out of Peter's arms and leans forward. Gamora looks outside as well. "He turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here," she states and then smirks to herself. Rocket then detaches the head of the tower and then turn from the tower and then took control of the drones. They flew up and attach themselves to the head and Rocket slowly thrust the stick forward and the head takes off.

Everyone inside, gasp as Rocket then dives. "I told you I had a plan," he said to Peter. Then a guard hits against the glass, Ember chuckles as the guard was pulled off as Rocket then opens the doors, they slam against the side, even some of the drones fell off. Some of the guards jump out of the way and they slam against the door. Then Rocket presses the button and closes the door they came through then they all stood there, panting. "That was a pretty good plan," Peter admits and Rocket looks at him, shrugging his arms.

Ember then walks over and took the chair, Rocket was standing on, he jumps down as she picks it up and threw it at the glass, shattering it. Rocket, Groot, Drax, and Gamora just looks at her as she then stood up on the panel and kicks out the other remaining glass. Then they look at Peter, he shrugs at them then they followed after her as they ran to the room, gathering their things. Peter ran up to the glass and looks outside for his ship and he spotted it. "Yep! There it is. Get to my ship. It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner." Peter informs them, as he ran over to Ember as she was trying to find hers and Peter's stuff. "They crumbled my pants up unto a ball. That's rude, they folded yours!" Rocket shouts as he, Groot, and Drax ran for it. Ember found her crate and then pulls it out as Peter pulls his out. They opened them and Gamora walks over and saw the orb in Ember's satchel. "The orb is there. Let's go," she tells them.

But Ember checks everywhere else, she had her walkman, but her necklace, it was gone. "No, no, no, no, no." she panics as Peter couldn't find his walkman. "Wait, wait, wait," Peter states as he and Ember kept searching. "What?" Gamora asks them. "That Bastard didn't put them back," Peter states as he and Ember took their things. "Put what back?" Gamora asks them, "I need to find it." Ember states, but Peter took her arm. "No, Ember. Look at me." Peter tells her and she looks at him, full panic on her face. "I will find it, I get it back. I promise. Okay?" she tells her. She took deep breaths and nods at him. "Get them to the ship. I will be right back," he tells her and she nods at him. "How are you going to possibly-" Gamora went to argue, then Ember turns to her. "Let's just get to the Milano, okay?" she tells her. Gamora just looks at her and took off. Then she turns back to Peter, "Keep the Milano close by, okay?" he tells her, she nods at him and he took off down the hall. Ember just exhales and hurries after Gamora.

~8~8~8~

Peter was dressed in his Ravenger attire and his mask was on as the door and he gets the guard attention. They charge at him, but he fires stun shots at them, then knees one in the gut and held him under his arm and fires at the next guard, then slams his elbow on the guard's back and he slams against the ground, aching in pain.

Then he walks forward as a guard came running down the hall, but Peter fires at him, and the guard smacks against the ground. "Ah, my neck!" he then cries out as he held the back of his neck, but Peter shot at him again and the guard withers in pain.

~8~8~8~

The gang sat in the Milano, waiting for Peter, Ember was twitching her leg and biting her nail. Worried out of her mind. "Well, how is he going to get to us?" Rocket questions the two girls. "He declined to share that information with me and Ember has not said one word," Gamora informs him. "Well, screw this, then!" he shots and Ember shot him a death glare at him.

Then he leans against the chair "I ain't waiting around for some humie with a death wish. You got the orb, right?" he asks her and she looks at Ember and went to take her back. But her hand slams right on it and Gamora stops. "We are staying right where we are and we aren't leaving this spot until Peter gets here, have I made myself clear?" she questions them in a low, threatening tone. Sending shivers down their spines. "Hell no." Rocket argues with her. "We are STAYING!" she shouts, slamming her hand on the chair arm and they flinch at the volume of her voice. Then it hits Gamora. "You don't have it," she states and Ember looks at her and smirks.

~8~8~8~

Peter pulls out the orb from Ember's satchel as they had both switch satchels when Gamora left. He then tosses up in his hand as he was walking back to a certain guard. The door was ajar as the Kree guard was listening to Peter's Walkman as he was chuckling at the necklace in his hand, that had rare gems on it.

But then he felt someone was looking down at him, he then stops smiling and then looks up and saw Peter, as he couldn't see it. Peter was not too happy and he slams the orb right at the guard.

~8~8~8~

Rocket was fuming but didn't want to upset Ember, "If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits." he informs the two as they looked at them. "No!" they both shouted at him, "We're not leaving without the orb," Gamora informs him. "I am not leaving Peter behind," Ember informs him.

Then Drax looks over through the window and then saw something fly out and head right towards them. "Behold," he tells them, Ember's head shot right towards him, she scrambles to her feet and shot over by Drax and saw Peter. She couldn't help but smiles.

Then they ran to the airlock. It then it opens, Peter pulls himself up and pulls his mask away then both Gamora and Drax pulls him inside. "This one shows spirit." Drax states as Ember walks up to them "He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan." he states as Peter stood up and unzips his coat. "Companion, what were you retrieving?" Drax asks him as Peter then pulls out his walkman, turns it off and then handed it to Drax and walks over to Ember. Gamora then looks down at it and smirks.

Drax just looks at it and back at Peter, "You're an imbecile." he states, Peter rolls his eyes at him and reaches into his pocket, then took Ember's hand and places her necklace in her hand. She gasps in joy and held it tightly in her hand, she then looks up at Peter and threw her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. "Thank you, Peter," she said to him. He smiles and wraps his arms around her as well. "You're welcome," he states and she just smiles. Gamora then notices the two hugging, and couldn't help but wonder.


	5. Nowhere But Somewhere

_Chapter 5: Nowhere But Somewhere_

The Milano flew through the empty space, everyone was dressed in their attires as Rocket was humming to himself as he was working on building something, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing? Peter questions as he walks up to him. "You can't just take apart my ship without asking me!" Peter shouts at him. "See, what is this?" Peter questions as he went to pick one up, "Don't touch that. It's a bomb." Rocket informs him and Peter pulls back. Ember rolls her eyes as she leans against the wall. "A bomb?" Peter asks him. "Yup." Rocket answers him

Ember arches her eyebrow at him, "And you leave it laying around?" Peter questions him. "I was going to put it in a box." Rocket states and he pulls out a crate. Then Ember's eyes widen as she saw the two presents that Meredith has given them. "What's a box going to do?" Peter questions him, then Rocket picks one of them up. "How about this one?" he asks then Ember marches over to him, "No." she states, he looks up at her in surprise, dropping the box and she kicks it back under the table. "Why? What is it?" he asks her, "None of your business." she snaps at him, he held up his hands and she walks back to the wall she was leaning against. "What is that?" Peter asks and Rocket looks down at his invention. "That's for if things get really hardcore," he answers and smirks up at him.

Peter rolls his eyes and then turns away, "Or if you wanna blow up moons." he states and Ember shook her head as she places her sword back on her hip under her waist shawl. "No one's blowing up moons," Gamora informs him. Rocket just groans "You just wanna suck the joy out of everything." he grumbles to himself. Then Peter walks past the table, setting the orb down and walks up to the screen. "So, listen, I'm gonna need your buy's coordinates," Peter informs Gamora as Ember walks up to the table and leans against it. Gamora picks up the orb and looks down at it, "We're heading in the direction. For now." she answers him. Then he turns to her. "You know, if you want our help, you're going to have trust a little bit more to give a little more than, _we're heading in the direction,_ " Ember informs her.

Gamora just looks at her. "And how much do you trust me?" She asks her and Ember smirks to herself. "We would trust you more if you told us what this is," Peter answers as he took the orb out of Gamora's hand. She just looks at him "Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon." Peter states as he sets the orb down on the table. "I don't know what it is." she answers and Ember sighs "And I guess your buyer does. Considering that he was willing to buy 4 billion for it." she states and Gamora nods at her. Then Drax took the orb "If it a weapon, we should use it against Ronan." he states and they look at him "Put it down, you fool. You'll destroy us all." Gamora snaps at him, then Drax glares at her. "Or just you, murderess!" he snaps at her and Ember was getting closer to snapping herself.

Then Gamora got in her face, "I let you live once, princess!" she shouts at him and Peter looks over at Ember as she was right about there. "I am not a princess!" he shouts back at her and Ember had enough. She marched up to the both of them, gripping the back of their necks and pressed against their pressure points, making them go stiff. "I have had it with your fucking attitudes and grudges against each other and if you both continue with this shouting I will throw you both out of the air-lock? You understand me?!" she snaps at them both as they were trying to break free. "SAY IT!" she shouts and they nodded. "We understand." they choked out and she lets them go and the lean against the table. "Good," she states and then took the orb. "And until we meet this buyer, I am not letting it leave my person, got it?" she questions them and they nodded at her.

She then turns away, back to her wall and leans against it with her arms crossed. Peter exhales and looks at them as they looked at him in shock. He held his hands up, "Don't look at me, you pissed her off. And we're stuck together until we get the money." he informs them and Drax pulls himself out. "I have no interest in money," he states and walks away. "Good. That means more money for the four of us," he states and Groot scoffs at him. Peter looks at him and sighs, "For the five of us. Partners." he informs them. "We have an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you," Gamora informs him and Ember scoffs. "Right back at cha," she shouts at her. Peter looks at her and sighs "I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill, you ship is filthy." she states and walks away, then Ember went to charge after her, but Peter held her back. "Fuck you too, bitch!" she shouts at her, but Peter pats her back. "Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light, this place would look like a Jackson Pollok painting." he states with a smirk, then Ember pulls back and looks up at him, "And I've told you countless times, clean this ship up." she states and he chuckles at her. Rocket just shook his head at them. "You two have issues, Quill."

~8~8~8~

Back at the prison, the prisoners and the guard were down on the ground as Ronan and his men were surrounding them. "I swear, I don't know where they went! I swear." the guard informs them as Nebula looks down at him "If he knew where they were headed, he would have already told us." she informs Ronan and the guard nods at her. "Ronan, the Nova Crop sent a fleet to defend the prison," she warns him.

He just raised his head, "Well, then, send Necrocraft to every corner of the quadrant." he orders and Nebula follows after him. "Find the orb. Any means, any price." he orders her "And this place?" she asks him. "The Nova can't know what we're after," he answers her and the guard was stabbed and killed. "Cleanse it!" he orders her and was gone.

~8~8~8~

Back on Nova Prime, Yondu and a few of his men were in the Broker's shop and Yondu was looking at the little design Broker had. "Do you got any other cute little buggers like this one? I like to stick 'em all in rows on my control console," he informs him. Broker just looks at him, "I can't tell if you're joking or not." he says to him and Kagraglin then looks at him, "He's being fully serious." he informs him and Broker nods at him, "Well, in that case, I'll show you." he states as she walks out from behind the counter.

Yondu chuckles at him as he stood up and in front of Broker. "But first you're going to tell me what this Orb is, and why everyone cares so damn much about it. And then you're gonna to tell me, who else out there might wanna to buy it," he informs him. "Sir, the high-community is a-" Broker informs him, but Yondu just interrupts him with Gibberish. Broker just looks at him, "The High-end Community is a-" he tries again, but Yondu interrupts him again. "It's a tight-knit..." he tries but Yondu kept going. Kraglin smirks as he was enjoying him. "The High-end Community is a very tight-knit..." Broker was getting frustrated, but Yondu kept going.

Kraglin scoffs as he tries not to laugh. "I cannot possibly betray the confidentially of my buyers!" Broker shouts as Yondu pulls his coat-tail back to reveal his whistle arrow and with a quick whistle the arrow jumps out and was pointing right between Broker's eyebrows. He then whistles again, making the arrow inch closer to him, this makes Broker take few steps back until he was leaning against the counter and the arrow stops. Yondu chuckles as he rubs his hands together. "Now, who again is this buyer of yours?"

~8~8~8~

A man wearing a thick coat of fur runs his fingers along the table and looks at his tips. "Carina," he calls out and the pink-skinned stops and looks at him. "Yes, master." she answers as she cast her eyes down "Your people do have elbows, do they not?" he asks her.

Carina looks down at her arms and nods at him. "We do, master." she answers him. "Then use them. I don't have to remind you what happened to the last attendant that disappointed me, do I?" he asks her, she stiffens and looks over at the glass and looks at the woman that was inside, collared. Cuffed and hand things sticking to her head.

Carina looks away and shook her head no. "Chop, chop." he tells her and she puts more elbow grease into washing "Our guest will be here soon," he informs her and walks away as he returns to reading his book.

~8~8~8~

Peter checks his gun to see if he needed to go to Ember for upgrades. "Heads up, we're inbound!" Rocket calls out to him and Peter sets his gun down and walks up the steps and everyone gathered to the front and looks at the gigantic metal head that was floating in front of them. "Whoa," Peter said in surprise as Drax leans forward. "What is it?" he asks aloud. "It's called Knowhere," Gamora answers him as the flew closer to the head.

Then Ember crosses her arms, "It's said billions of years ago, that a celestial being went to war with some ancient race. Then six sisters used their powers and ended the life of the celestial, but at a price. Whatever that price was, this was the result of it." Ember informs them and they looked at her. "The severed head of the ancient celestial being is all that's left that war," she states and then exhales. "Be wary heading in, Rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever." Gamora informs Rocket as she sat down.

They flew through the eye as they entered the mining colony of Knowhere, "Hundred of years, the Tivan Group sent workers into mind organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in the black market across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable for only for outlaws." Gamora warns them as they walk the busy street. "Well, Ember and I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the kid." Peter states. "Bonnie and Claude, John Stamos, Jack the Ripper." Ember names of a few. "Okay, whoa. Jack the Ripper was a serial killer." Peter informs her and she shrugs at him, "But he still was wanted nonetheless, right?" she informs him and he had no words to say after that, making Ember smirk victorious to herself. "It sounds like a place, which I would like to visit." Drax states and the two looked at him. "You could," Peter informs him and a group of Children ran up to them. "Excuse me." they said to them, "Watch your wallets," Peter warns them, Ember smiles and kneels down in front of one. She smiles at him and he couldn't help up smile back at her. She then reaches into her satchel and pulls out some food and have it to him.

He smiles and too it from her as she ruffles his arm and stood up. Groot leans down in front of a girl. Held his hand out, making a flower grow. He then plucks it from his hand and gave it to her, she smiles and took the flower from him. "Get out of here." Peter tells them and they all waved buy at Ember as they left and she waves right back at them, "You are a strange woman." Drax tells her and she looks at him, "Why, cause I have a gentle side?" she questions him and he nods at her. "You have the temper of a fierce warrior and yet the gentleness of a mother," he informs her and she nods at him. "I'll take that as a compliment," she states as they walk up to a bar. "You're buyer's in there?" Peter asks her. "We are to wait here for his representative," Gamora informs him. "Get out of here!" the bouncer shouts and shoves a man out of the bar. "Charming place," Ember states as she watches the man scurried away. "This is no respectable establishment." Drax states as Peter smirks to him. Then Drax looks at him "What do you expect us to do while we wait?"

~8~8~8~

Rocket, Groot, Drax were at the table, cheering on the rodents on the table, the small ones were running for their lives, but the Orloni devours them one by one, this disturbs Groot as Rocket was getting tipsy.

Then as the last rodent almost makes it to was devoured and Drax cheered. "My Orloni has won, as I win at all things!" Drax shouts as the Orloni pants and looks at all the people that were watching him. "Now let's put more of this liquid into our bodies," he states and they drink more. "That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat-crazy!" Rocket shouts at him as he was just about there.

Outside, Peter was fueling up the Milaos as Ember was leaning against the railing as she just looks out at Knowhere, then Gamora walks up to her. "Why did you do it?" she asks her and Ember looks at her, "What?" she asks, then Gamora looks at her "Why did you give that boy some food?" she asks her again and Ember shrugs, "I don't know, it was the right thing to do, I guess," she answers her. "You have a kind heart and a good soul," she states and Ember smirks. "Kind. Kindness never got me nowhere," she informs her as she stood up and Gamora looks down at the necklace around her neck.

Then she reaches out and held it, Ember looks down at her necklace and at Gamora, "Why were you frantic to have this returned?" she asks her, Ember sighs, then pulls her necklace off and looks down at it. "It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me the night she died," she answers her and Gamora's heart was saddened. "This and my sword are one of the few things she left me." Ember states and she places her necklace on her neck. "I'm sorry for your loss," she tells her and Ember looks at her. "That rare coming from an assassin," she states as she leans again the rails. Gamora just smiles at her. "So, the buyer is making us wait?" she asks and Gamora nods at her. "Yes," she answers as she pulls out her sword and wipes it down. "You know I never took you for the negotiator type." Ember states and Gamora looks at her "Oh?" she asks and Ember nods at her. "Yeah, you give off the more. Stab. Stab. Kill, sort of deal." she answers her and Gamora laughs.

Ember looks at her in surprise. "Oh no way, you can smile." she jokes and Gamora laughs again, making Ember smile at her. Then Gamora smile dies down and she frowns "My father didn't stress diplomacy and I never had the chance to smile." she states and Ember nods at him. "Must have been hard for you, when Thanos being your father." she states and Gamora looks at her, "He's not my father," she states and Ember stood up. "When I was a child, Thanos took my homeworld, he killed my parents in front of me. He tortured me, turned me into a weapon," she informs him as Ember looks down. "When he said that he would destroy an entire planet for Ronan." she states and then looks down at her sword "You couldn't sit back and let it happen." Ember answers and Gamora looks at her.

She then places her sword away looks down at Ember's and took it out, and looks at the carvings on the handle. "This was your mother's?" she asks her and Ember nods at her. "Yeah, it was. When she was still alive, she would train me on how to use it, but after Peter and I left Earth. I trained myself with recordings that she left me, in the hopes I can become stronger. So I turned myself into a weapon." she informs her, taking her sword back and places it back in the sheath, "Why would you do that?" Gamora asks her and Ember exhales. "So I would never be afraid again," she answers her and looks away.

Unknown to them, Peter was standing not too far from them. Listening to everything the two were saying. Then Gamora took the Walkman off her belt and looks at it. "And why was Peter so keen on retrieving this?" she asks her as she looks at it. "I can't tell you because the memory is too painful to take about," she answers as Gamora presses play and the music started up. Ember then took it and places it back "What does it do?" she answers her, "Plays music and if you want, you dance to it." she answers her. "I'm a warrior and assassin. I do not dance." Gamora informs her and Ember nods at her. "And that I can understand and I know the feeling. But it's fun to just listen to," she informs her and then pulls her headphones off and places them on Gamora's head and lets her listen. She was surprised as he could look at the world in a different way.

She smiles and looks back at her, "The Melody is pleasant!" she shouts at her, Ember laughs and then took them off. "Hard to heard sometimes, huh?" she informs her, Gamora nods at her and turns her Walkman off. "You never spoke of your father." she states and Ember looks at her, "I never knew him." she answers and Gamora just looks at her "Never?" she asks and shrugs at her. "I never ask about him, just from what I know. She whenever she spoke of him, there was this anger, this regret in her eyes that just made her sad, so I never asked because I didn't want to hurt her like that," she answers her. Gamora then nods at her. She then notices Peter that was standing behind them and looks back at Ember. She went to ask her something, but they heard a crash from inside. They look through the window and saw that Drax and Groot were fighting. "Oh no," she mutters and they all ran inside.

Drax was saddled on top of Groot and started to punch him, then Groot uses his vines to pull him off. But Drax then broke free, then Gamora and Ember got through the crowd and Gamora pulls him off, Groot. "Enough! Stop it!" she shouts at him, then Rocket went to fire at him, "Enough! Enough!" she shouts as she stood between the two of them, with her hands out. Then Peter ran up to them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he shouts as he stops Rocket. "That the hell is going on?" Ember questions them. "This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about," Drax shouts. "That is true!" Rocket shouts as Groot pulls himself up and flexes his jaw. "He has no respect!" Drax shouts again as Gamora held him back. "That is also true!" Rocket shouts. "Hold on, hold on!" Peter shouts at him. "Keep calling me Vermin, tough guy! You just want to laugh at me like everyone else!" Rocket shouts at him. "What are you talking about Rocket, no one is laughing at you," Ember informs him.

But he groans in annoyance. "He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! All right!" he shouts at them. They just look down at him. "I didn't ask to get torn apart, and put back together, over and over. And turn into some..." he inhales as he was tearing up. "Some little monster." he chokes out. Ember understood where he was coming from. "Rocket, no one is calling you a monster." Peter informs her, but Rocket points at Drax, "But he called me Vermin. And she called me rodent." he shouts as he then points at Gamora and then he glares at the both of them. "Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!" he shouts and aims his gun, then Gamora shoves Drax back. "STOP! ENOUGH OF THIS!" Ember shouts and they look at her, "Why didn't you just say something to us, Rocket? You could have told us that you didn't like to be called names, all you had to was ask." she informs him.

Rocket lowers his gun and looks down, "4 billion unit, Rocket. Just wait a little longer and you can leave with riches." she states and then looks at Drax, "And you, you shouldn't let yourself let petty things like provisional get to you and you don't get to call him names cause he already got one and it's Rocket!" she snapped at him as he glares at her. She then looks back at Rocket, walks to him and kneels down. "Can you do that for me?" she asks him, he looks at her and sighs. "Fine. But I can't promise that once this is all over that I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks," he assures her and she rolls her eyes as Peter rubs his face and she stood up. "My God! There, right there. That is why you all don't have friends," she states and looks at them. "Five whole seconds of meeting someone, you already want to murder them or straight up kill them!" she snaps at all of them.

Then Drax wipes his nose, "We have traveled, halfway across the quadrant. And Ronan is no closer to being dead." he snaps and walks away, "Drax, if you only think about revenge, then you're empty inside. Drax!" Ember shouts as she went to chase after him, but Gamora stops her. "Let him go." she tells her as Groot huffs at him, "We don't need him," she states then Ember exhales and Gamora lets her go. Then the door open, everyone looks over at Carina as she steps inside. "Milady Gamora. I'm here to fetch you for my master," she informs her and steps to the side.

~8~8~8~

They walk into a huge building and look around at all the glass cases as they walk up the steps. "Okay, this isn't creepy at all." Rocket states and Ember shook her head, agreeing with him. "We house the galaxy's largest collection, of fauna, relics, and species of all manner." Carina them as they walk past a dog that growls at Rocket, who growls right back at the dog.

Carina then stops and turns to them, "I present to you, Tareleer Tivan, The Collector." she states and the man turns to them, he then steps forward and then took off this glasses and stops in front of Gamora as Ember stood next to her with her arms crossed "Oh, my dear, Gamora. How wonderful to meet you in the flesh." he states as he pulls her hand up and kisses it. He then looks over at Ember as she looks at him. "And who is this lovely creature you have brought with you?" he states as Ember scoffs. "Really? Flattery?" she questions him, making him smirk. "Quite the temper," he states as he was intrigued with her. Making her eye twitch. "Let's skip the formalities, Tivan." Gamora tells him and he looks at her, "We have what we discussed." she informs him. "What is that thing here?" he asks as he looks at Groot.

They then look back at him, "I am Groot." Groot answers him. Then Ember catches on and then walks backward to Groot as Tivan walks towards Groot. "I never thought I'd meet a Groot," he states as Ember stood in front of Groot. "Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I can own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course." Tivan offers him and Groot shrugs. "I am Groot." he answers and Ember looks up at him, "Why? Why would you agree to that?" she asks him. He looks down at her and shrugs. "I am Groot." he answers her "Why so he can turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket asks him as he glares at him. "Is that your pet?" he asks and Peter shrugs. "What?" Rocket questions as he went to pull out his gun and Ember held her arm out, stopping him. "Rocket, don't," she warns him

Then Gamora walks up to him, "Tivan. We have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this orb." she informs him and he looks at her, "Very well, then. "Let us see what you bought," he states and Gamora looks at Ember, Tivan then looks at her as she glares at him and then pulls out the orbs and offers it to him.

~8~8~8~

Drax steps out of the bar and swats at the flies the flew around him. He then looks over and saw a communications array "Three quarnyx batteries, seven cases of Cotati seeds." the dispatch states, then Drax marches to the array.

"No, cases. Last time, you sent me-" he states, but Drax came up behind him and places his knife at his throat and the man stiffens right in his spot. "You shall send a message for me," he informs him and the man timidly looks up at him.

~8~8~8~

Tivan then looks at them as the orb was on the table. "Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself there were six sisters," he states then turns the nob and screens came on. "They guarded the balance, but the war came and destroyed everything. Then the sisters used all their powers and destroyed their enemy, but gave their own lives and their powers scattered, causing the universe to existence, and what remains of them was forged into six concentrated ingots," he states as the orb beings to open. "Infinity stones," he states and Ember stares intensely at it.

Peter even looks at the stone as well. "These Stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength or the six sisters they long they be whole with again," he states, Rocket rolls his eyes as Groot ran his hand through the holo and Tivan looks over at Ember as she looks up at him. "Observe," he states, they turn and look at the holo and saw a metal giant with a staff as people were running away from it. "These carriers can use the stones to mow down entire civilizations. Like wheat in a field," he informs them. It then slams the staff down and all the people that were running away were reduced to ash and the planet become a dead star, Ember was horrified and she looks away from the screen. "There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Peter states.

But Tivan rolls his eyes at him, "Once, more a moment, a group was able to share the energy amogst themselves." he states as there were men were standing in a circle and the stone was in the middle "But seeing how the species had abused the power, angered the sister of the power stone, forcing her to appear before them after behind dead for millions of years." he states as a light appeared in the middle as the woman was glaring at them, she then raised her hand and snaps her fingers. "And when she snaps off her fingers, she punished them for their ignorance," he states and the men were reduced to ash.

Then the orb was open and there was the stone, they look back at the stone and Ember felt something in her chest pull at her, then Tivan was in awe of the stone. "Beautiful." he states as Carina looks at the stone, "Beyond compare," he informs them and looks back up at Ember as she places her hand on her chest. "Are you feeling alright, my dear?" he asks her and she looks at him, "What?" she asks him and they looked at her, "Are you feeling ill?" he asks again, but she shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she answers and lowers her arm. "Blah, blah, blah. We're all every fascinated." Rocket mocks him as he mimics his movements, "Whitely. But we'd like to get paid." he informs him as Ember rubs her forehead as it started to ache.

Peter notices her action and steps closer to her, "You okay?" he asks her, she nods at him, "I'm fine. It just came on suddenly." she answers him, he nods at her, rubbing her back. The holo went off as Tivan steps to the side. "How would you like to get paid?" he asks him as they walk away from the table. "What do you think, fancy man? Units!" Rocket shouts at him "Very well, then." Tivan states and he opens the drawer. But Ember stops as she heads the whispers. - _No, she's going to touch us! Sister, don't let her touch us!_ \- the voice shouts in her head, she turns around and saw Carina walks up to the stone. "Stop!" she calls out, her hand held out and they all looked back at her as Carina stops and looks at her "You don't want to do this," she tells her as she steps closer but Carina shook her head at her. "No, you don't want it's like to his slave, be at his call and command," she states and looks back at the stone.

Ember shook her head, "But I do, I do know what it's like. But I've chosen to fight back instead of submitting. And you can too, but the way you're going about it will kill you, I grantee it." she warns her, Carina looks at her and then looks back at the stone, "Carina, step away." Tivan warns her. "I will no longer be your slave!" she shouts, the captures in the glass cases bangs against the glass, warning her but she grabs a hold of the stone. Ember gasps as steps back as the energy were flying out of control. Peter pulls back and into his arms as Garmoa shoves them back, Groot leans back, missing the energy as Tivan pulls his cape up and shields as he was knocked back. Peter held Ember in his arms as their eyes were closed tightly. Then the energy climbs up Carina's arms and lets out a scream of pain. Rocket was down on the ground, trying to crawl away.

Then Groot ran to him, picks him up and took off for the door. Then whatever was left of Carina after the energy had taken over her body he then burst into purple flames and it destroys everything. All the glass cases, the entire structure. Groot ran as fast as he could as the explosion was catching up, he then smashed through the doors as the bystanders see the explosion and took cover.

Then Groot bellows as he jumps out of the collector's den and Rocket was shouting as well. His arms held out as his ears flicked forward then Groot crashes onto the ground as the flames were then gone.

Once everything stops and the dust settles, Gamora slowly lifts her head up, Ember grips the edge of the floor and pulls herself up as well. Both of them were in shock as they exchanged looks as they looked back at the orb, then Peter rises up as well with a shocked look on his face as his mouth was ajar. "What the Ffff-" he went to say something but a light pops and he stops on his tracks.

Tivan flutters his eyes open as he was in a great deal of pain, he tries to move, but the only thing he could move was one arm and his legs. Sucks to be him, huh?


	6. Let's Perpare

_Chapter 6: Let's Prepare_

Ember ran up to the stone and closes it shut as Gamora was next to her and the three walk out of the Collector's Den, as the space dog ran out "Why did you even believe that Tivan could of contain this kind of power?!" Ember questions her, "A foolish mistake." Gamora answers her as Peter just coughs. "What do you still have it for?" Rocket questions her as he ran his hands down his face in complete horror of what he just witnessed. "What are you going to do, leave it in there?" Peter questions him.

The other people cough and collect themselves Rocket points right at Ember, "I can't believe you had _that_ in your purse." he shouts, "Satchel!" Ember corrects him, then Gamora grips her shoulder. "Ember, we have to bring this into the Nova Corp. There's a chance that they can contact it." she tells them and Ember nods, "Agreed." she answers her and they looked at the two. "Are you kidding me? We're wanted by the Nova Corp. just give it to Ronan!" Rocket shouts at her and Ember pulls it closer to her. "Over my dead body!" she snaps at him. "So he can destroy the galaxy?" Peter questions him and both Ember and Gamora look at him.

Making Rocket look at him, "What are you, some saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?" Rocket questions him "Because I'm one of the idiots that live in it!" Peter shouts at him as Ember grips his coat. "Peter. Peter, look at me." she tells him and he turns to her "We cannot allow this stone to fall into Ronan's or any other wrong hands." she informs him, "She's right, we have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova." Gamora agrees with her.

Peter nods at the both of them. "Right, right, okay. I think you're right." he informs them, Ember smiles a little as she cradles his cheek, then he grips the orb that was in Ember's hand. "Or we can give it to somebody, who isn't going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money." he states and Ember was taken back that he still wanted to sell it, she just looks at him in shock. "I think it's a really good balance between both of your point of views." he states, Ember's hand falls from his cheek as she jerks the orb away and scoffs. "Unbelievable." Ember states and he looks at her in surprise. "Wha..." he asks, "You're despicable. Dishonorable." Gamora throws at him and Ember shook her head at. "After what we just witnessed, you still want to sell it to the highest Bidder!" she shouts as she turns away. "Faithless!" Gamora shouts as both her and Ember went to walk away.

But then they stop and gasped. "Oh no." Gamora mutters. "Oh shit." Ember states as they saw Ronan's pods were landing as Drax was awaiting them "At last!" he shouts then laughs. Ember then looks at him. "I shall meet my foe and destroy him!" he shouts as he was ready, "Drax, you idiot!" Ember shouts at him "You called Ronan!" Peter questions him. But then He saw the Ravengers. "Quill! Greystone!" Yondu shouts at them and they both looked over at him, "Uh-oh." Ember meekly whispers "Don't you move boy!" he shouts at them. Then Ember looks over at the mining pods. "This way!" Ember shouts and they took of running. "Don't you move! Get out of the way!" Yondu shouts as he shoves his way through the crowd.

Ronan steps off the pod and walks down the ramp, "Ronan the Accuser!" Drax shouts at him and Ronan just looks at him, "You are the one who transmitted the message?" Ronan questions him, "You killed my wife! You killed my daughter!" Drax growls at him.

A Mining pod opens and the man went to step out, but Gamora grips his shoulder and threw him out she then enter the pod, but Ember ran up to her, "Gamora, here." she tells her handing her the orb. Gamora then looks at it and back at her "Just go, I'll be right behind you." she tells her and then ran to a mining pod as well and climb inside. Peter climbs into one as well as Groot followed Rocket, "I told you, you can't fit. Now wait here, I'll be back." Rocket tells him as he climbs into the pod. Groot frowns sadly to himself.

Nebula then looks over and saw that four pods were escaping, "It's Gamora. She's escaping with the orb." she informs him and then turns back to the men, shouting at them as they boarded the ship. Ronan smirks at him as he turns and walks away from him, Drax just glares at him as he was retreating. "No!" he shouts and charges right at him. Then he swings his knife at him, but Ronan just ducks. "Nebula, retrieve the orb," he orders as Drax stumbles forward and turns to him, then Drax swung at him again, Ronan just blocks his attack and the fighter ship took off.

Drax threw more swing at him that he dodge and then block and then he shoves his hand into Drax's chest and sent him flying back and smacks against one of the stores. Gamora, Ember, Rocket, and Peter were flying in the pods as the fighter pods were tailing after them. Then Nebula scans them, "The orb is in the furthest. Bring it down!" she orders the men, "Gamora, dive!" Ember shouts and the two dive down, dodging the blaster fire, "Follow me!" she shouts and Gamora follows after her, they went through a small space and slip through as one of the fight pods followed, only to be, smashed to pieces.

Drax bellows as he charges back at Ronan and jumps at him, but Ronan throws out his hand again and sent him flying back. He then circles Drax as the man scrambles back his feet and then swings at him but Ronan dodges his swings then hits him in the back, making him gasp and swung at him, but Ronan knocks the knife out of his hand and then Drax swung the other one at him, but Ronan knocks that one out of his hand as well.

The fighter pods fired at the mining pods. "Bank left!" Ember shouts and both her and Gamora bank left. Then Peter flew up next to Rocket. "Rocket, keep them off Gamora until she and Ember get to the Milano." Peter informs him. "How? We've got no weaponry on these things." Rocket asks him, "These pods are industrial grade. They're nearly indestructible." Peter informs him. "Not against necroblasters, they're not." Rocket reminds him. "That's not what I am saying." Peter informs him. Rocket thinks to himself as he catches on. "Oh." he states then looks over to the fighter pods and then slams into one, he spins out of control as the fighter hits the other one and they were destroyed.

Once he regains control, he turns and looks at the fighter pod as they were having a showdown. They then charged at each other and Rocket was yelling as he smashes through the fighter pod.

Gamora and Ember kept rolling and dodging the blaster fire, one of them hits Ember, making her grunt. "Ember!" Gamora calls out to her, "I'm alright, just keep going!" she calls out and they kept flying, then Peter lands on top of one, making it shake, he then rips the top off and the minions look at him and went flying out. "Let me borrow your ride!" Peter tells him as he moves the pod inside and took the controls and the pod flew up and was in front as Ember and Gamora flew towards him, he then fires at the fighter pods, destroy a good few. Then he turns and flew after the last pod.

Drax threw pushes at Ronan, who blocks them and shot his hand out, gripping Drax by the throat. Drax gags as he threw punches at his arm, but they do nothing to loosen his grip, then Ronan cries out and flips over and makes him land right on his back "I don't recall killing your family." Ronan informs him, then lets him go. Drax gasp as he rolls onto his side then Ronan stood up. "I doubt I'll remember killing you, either," he informs him as Drax just pants.

Ember looks behind her at the fighter pods that were firing at them, They then were forced up against the wall, making them scarp against it, both of them were grunting. They then look at the fighters that blocked them in, "Peter, Gamora and I are trapped! We can't make it to the Milano." Ember informs him as she looks around and then saw the opening. "We're heading outside. Gamora. When I give the signal, run for it!" Ember informs her and Gamora nods. "I'm with you," she states and she slams her pod up against one of the fighters. "Go! Go, go, go!" Ember shouts as they flew through the eye. "Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there!" Peter informs her as he leaves the fighter pod and flew after them.

Then the two were out in space, then one of the fighter pods hits Ember, making her spin out of control and fall behind. "Ember!" Gamora calls out to her. "I'm fine, keep going!" she calls out to her, "You are a disappointment, sister. Of all our siblings, I hated you least." Nebula said to her as Gamora's pod slows down and they squad was right behind her, "Nebula, please. If Ronan gets this stone he'll kill us all." Gamora tries to warn her as Nebula locks on her and Ember regains control of her pod. "Not all. You will already be dead," she answers her then fires, destroying the pod. Ember gasp in complete horror as Peter watches.

Gamora float in space as her implants was keeping her alive, Ember removes her hands from the controls and pressed them against the glass and they all watched as the orb was then taken and the fighter flew off as they retreated. But Ember didn't care, she kept her eyes on Gamora as the ice formed on her green flesh. Ronan drags Drax by his foot and then threw him into the pool and Drax slowly sank. Ronan smirks to himself then the fighter pod lands behind him. "Ronan, it is done," she tells him and he nods.

Ember just starts at Gamora "Quill, Greystone, come on. Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for her. These pods aren't meant to be out here. In a second, we could end up in the same boat." Rocket tells them and both him and Peter went to turn away, but Ember didn't move. She exhales looks at the eject bottom, "Peter. You have to get that orb back and deliver it to the Nova Corp." Ember informs him, Peter and Rocket stop and turns their pods back around. "Ember, what are you saying?" he questions her, she then presses her device behind her ear and her mask came on. "Emy, what are you doing?" he questions her as she opens her pod and flew out. "Emy, stop!" Peter cries out to her as she then grabs a hold of Gamora. "Ember! NO!" Peter shouts out as he pressed his hand against the glass. "This is the only way," she tells him as she reaches for her device. "Ember! Don't do it!" he calls out to her.

But she presses the device, taking a deep breath and the mask fell away, "NO!" Peter shouts as she then places the device behind Gamora's ear and the mask came on and covers her face. Letting her take a deep breath, Ember smiles and pressed her forehead against hers. - _Survive._ \- she tells her and slowly let's go as the ice starts to form on her skin. Peter watches in horror as she was slowly fading away. "Quill, there's nothing you can do." Rocket tries to reason with him. But Peter looks around and then found the communications and presses the button. "Yondu! Yondu! This is Quill! My coordinates are 227K324." Peter calls out on the channel. "Quill!" Rocket calls out to him. "Quill, what are you doing?" Rocket asks him. "Just outside Knowhere. If you're there, come get me," he calls out and looks back at Ember. "Ember and I are all yours," he states then pulls on his mask.

Then he opens his pod and flew out to Ember, taking her into his arms as he turns her towards him. Rocket flew out to them. "Quill, don't be ridiculous. Get back into your pod." Rocket tells him as Peter held Ember close to him and he caressed her ice-covered cheek. "You can't fit three people in there. You're going to die." Rocket tells him as Peter then held Ember by her waist and reaches for the device behind his ear. "You'll die in seconds!" Rocket shouts at him, trying to get to see that it wasn't worth it. But his mask falls away. "Quill!" Rocket shouts, but the conversation was cut off as Peter removes the device and places it behind Ember's ear. The mask then forms over her face and she gasps in air, Peter just smiles as she was breathing.

Then came bright lights, Peter looks over at the over and saw the Ravenger Fleet had came, he then looks in front of him and there was the ship with Yondu staring down at them, then the tractor beam came on and locks on to Gamora, Peter, and Ember and they were pulled to the ship.

The air-lock then opens and the three fell inside, Peter was gasping in air as he was on top of Ember, right in between her legs, as Gamora was coughing and the mask ripples away as the mask on Ember's face ripples away as she coughs. "Peter..." she mutters. He pulls himself up and looks down at her, gripping the side of her face. "Hey, hey, hey. It's me. I'm here." he whispers to her as she looks around, taking in her senses. "Gamora... where..." she asks, "She's here. She's right here." he tells her and Ember looks over as Gamora was laying on her back and was breathing. Ember then looks back at him. "Why, Peter? Why?" she asks him and he just looks at her. "I... I just... I saw you out there, and seeing you floating out there, dying. I... I... I couldn't let you die." he answers her.

She just looks up at him, "And I felt a part of me was dying. You are that part of me, Emy and I can't lose you." he informs her and she looks for more answer "But... I'm nothing. I'm not worth anything." she said to him, but he chuckles. "You're wrong, you are worth something. You are worth everything to me," he tells her as he strokes her cheek with his thumb. "Peter, what are you trying to say?" she asks him. He opens his mouth to answer her. "Where the orb?" Gamora calls out and the two look at each other then back at her, "I'm sorry, they took it, we couldn't do anything." Ember answers him.

She looks at them in shock. "What?" she questions and before they could answer her again, the door opens and they look over at the Ravengers as they aim their guns at them. "Welcome home, Pete. Emy." Kraglin said to them, "Hey there, Krag, how you been?" Ember said as Peter just looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Back on Knowhere, Groot reaches into the pool with his vines and pulls Drax out of the pool and then lays him on the ground. Drax wasn't breathing. He forms a wood needle and thrust it through Drax's chest and seconds later, Drax coughs up liquid, inhaling deeply as Groot pulls out the needle. Drax then rolls onto his die as Rocket came in and lands on the ground.

The landing was rough as Drax then pops himself onto his side, Groot steadies him, making sure he didn't fall, then pod then opens up and was not really happy with how things transpired "Blasted idiots. They're all idiots." he states as he jumps down. "Quill just got him and Greystone captured," he states and he glares at Drax. "None of this would have ever happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!" Rocket shouts at him.

And Drax looks away in shame "You're right. Greystone was right, she tried to warn me, but I did not listen." he states and Rocket looks at him, "I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss." he states and Groot frowns at him then places his hand on his shoulder. Rocket was taken back up his response but shook it off "Oh, boo-boo-boo, my wife, and child are dead." he mocks him, making Groot look at him, gasp in shock and covers his mouth, "Oh, I don't care if it's mean." Rocket states and looks back at Drax. "Everybody's got dead people, that's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way!" Rocket reminds him and Drax looks at him for a moment and then looks away.

Groot then glares at Rocket. "Come on, Groot. Ronan has the Stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll live full lives before that whack-job gets there." Rocket informs him and went to leave. But Groot stood up on his feet. "I am Groot!" he snaps at him, making Rocket stops and looks at him. "Save them? How?" Rocket questions him and Groot looks for another reason. "I... am Groot," Groot answers him. "I know they're the only friends that we ever had." Rocket states as Drax pull himself back onto his feet. "But there's an army of Ravengers around them and there's only two of us." Rocket informs him as Drax looks down at him. "Three." he corrects him as he places his hand on Groot's back.

Rocket just looks at the two, then he growls pulls his fists to his face, then turns away and threw his arms down and then he looks down at the dirt in front of him and started to kick at it. "You're. Making. Me. Beat. Up. Grass!" he shouts at them as the chuck went flying.

~8~8~8~

The small fleet returned to the warship as Thanos was on the line, "The orb is in my possession, as I promised." Ronan informs him as Korath held up the orb. " _Bring it to me,_ " Thanos orders him, but Ronan walks over to Korath. "Yes, that was our agreement," he states as he passes his hammer to Korath and took the orb from him. "Bring you the orb and you will destroy Xandar for me," he states and walks back to his original spot. "However, now that I know it contains an Infinity stone, I wonder what use I have for you," he states as he looks back up Thanos. " _Boy, I would reconsider your current course,_ " Thanos warns him as Ronan grips the orb and then rips off the top and stares at the Power stone. "Master! You cannot! Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe." Korath warns him.

But Ronan just stares hungrily at the stone. "Not anymore," he states then grabs a hold of the stone and cries out in pain as the energy was spiraling out of control. Nebula and Korath then steps away from him as the floor cracked, Ronan then turns to Korath and held his hand out to him and Korath timidly held out the hammer, Ronan then took it and slams the stone on the hammer and he was infused with the stone's power. "You call me boy! I will unfurl 1,000 years of Kree justice on Xander, and burn it to its the core! Then, Thanos, I am coming for you." Ronan promises him then ends the call.

Then Nebula steps forward. "After Xander, are you going to kill my father?" she asks him, he narrows his eyes at her. "You dare to oppose me?" he questions her. "You see what he has turned me into, if you kill him, I will help you destroy a thousand planets," she promises him, making him smirk.

~8~8~8~

Back to the Ravenger ship. "You betray me? You steal my money?" Yondu questions and punches Ember in the gut as the men held her back, she groans in pain as Peter and Gamora were held back, "Stop!" Peter cries out as he struggles in his restrains, "Leave her alone!" Gamora cries out.

Ember just pants as she leans her head back. "When I pick you and Quill up as kids, these men wanted to eat you," Yondu tells her as she grips her face making her look at him. "They ain't never tasted Terrians before. I saved your lives!" he states and she rolls her eyes at him. "Oh shut up! Will you shut up for one minutes!" Ember shouts at him and they all went quiet. "God, do you enjoy listening to the sound of your voice? Is it a turn on for you or something?" she questions him, Yondu just glares at her "For 26 years you've been throwing that sentence in both mine and Peter faces. Only cannibals eat people and from what I know, none of you are cannibals!" she shouts at the men as they exchanged looks "You kidnapped us, you took us against our will and we're suddenly supposed to be grateful towards that?" she questions him "You never gave a damn about our Terra! You're scared because your soft in here!" he states as he smacks his chest and then points at her. "You were always soft, girl. Never able to have enough guts to make the tough choices." he states and then points to Peter "And that's what you've done to Quill, ain't it?" he questions.

She just glares at him as she shuts her mouth, "Ain't it?!" he shouts as she grips her coat and slams her against the wall. "Yondu! Listen to me!" Gamora calls out to him, making him stop. "Ronan has something called an Infinity Stone." she informs him, "I know what he's got, girl." Yondu growls at her. "Then you have to understand we have to get it back." Ember shouts at him. "Ronan will use the stone to wipe out Xandar, we have to warn them!" Gamora shouts as well and then he turns to Peter. "Is that what she's been filling your head with, boy! Sentiment?" Yondu questions and then smacks him in the face. The men laughed and Peter glares at him, "Or is it her? Little Ember, eating away at her head with all her talk of having a heart?" Yondu questions him and Peter looks at him in shock and then at Ember as he was afraid. "I knew it! She's been weakening you since day one!" he shouts then whistles.

The arrow then shot out and points it right at the Ember's neck as she just held her head high and glares at him. "No!" Peter shouts as he tries to save her, but the men held him back, "Yondu, don't!" Gamora shouts as well "Sorry, boy. But a captain's gotta teach his men what happens to those who cross him." Yondu states "Cap'n gotta teach some stuff." Kraglin states and the men nodded at each other as they agreed. Peter looks at Ember, terrified out of his mind as he tries to break free. "Don't worry boy, you're next," Yondu tells him then turns his back then was ready to end Ember. But then Ember lowers her head and started laugh, everyone then looks at her as she was laughing her ass off. "What's so funny?" Yondu questions her, she raises her head as she inhales. "It's just struck me, you're willing to let the biggest payday of your whole lives slip right through your fingers, to what? Discipline me and Peter? It's kinda funny really." she answers him.

Yondu then steps closer to her, "What are you talking about?" he questions her, she smirks at him, "If Ronan destroys Xandar, you're saying goodbye to about 89% of the units we make there on a daily basis. But if we say, take back the stone, then we can keep said 89%, hell maybe even another 89% more." she informs him and he scoffs at her, "The stone? I hope you got something better than that. Cause ain't no one steals from Ronan." he informs her, "We got a ringer." Peter informs him, Yondu then looks over at him, "Is that right?" he questions then looks back at Ember as she nudges her head at Gamora. "She knows the inside of Ronan's ship like the back of her hand, she knows his moves, which one he'll take first, even his own armies," she states and Yondu looked at Gamora. "He's vulnerable," she informs him.

Then Ember looks at him, "So, how about it, Yondu? You, me, and Peter take down a mark, for old times sakes." she states and he looks at her, "Or you can try to kill me here and now, where I will win and I'll take this arrow and shove it up her blue ass." she growls at him, there was the moment of silence. Then Yondu whistles and the arrow retreats back in its holster and Yondu laughs. Ember exhales as she leans back against the wall. Then the others along with Peter start to laugh as well, "Let her go." he orders and the men let her go. Yondu then held his arms out to her and cradles her face, "You always knew how to bargain, girl! That's why I kept you and Quill as a young'un" he states and then hugs her, she pants as she pants his back and the men let Peter and Gamora go as well.

Peter shot through the crowd and then wraps his arms around Ember in a tight hug, "Oh! Peter, can't breath." she chokes as she pats his shoulder, "Right, sorry." he tells her and loosen his grip. But then the ship shook, making everyone stagger and looks around. They then ran for the bridge to see what was firing at them, "Captian, the shot was non-damaging." the pilot informs him.

Then Ember stood next to Peter and Gamora, " _Attention, idiots._ " Rocket said on the comm. "Rocket?" she mutters. " _The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design._ " Rocket informs them, "What the hell?" Yondu questions as he looks at Kraglin, Peter and Ember exchanged looks. " _If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!_ " Rocket warns him. "I ain't buying it." Yondu states as Ember sighs and face-palms. " _I'm giving you to the count of five._ " Rocket tells them, then Ember shot her head up. " _Five, four._ " Rocket starts to countdown.

Peter, Ember, and Gamora panic and pushed to the front, "No! No!" Gamora shouts, "No, wait. Hold on!" Peter shouts. "Rocket, stop!" Ember shouts. " _Three. Two._ " He also got to one. Then Ember got to the Pilot and presses the comms. "Rocket, Rocket, stop. We handled the situation, we have a plan, we're okay," she informs him and then Rocket stops the countdown. "Oh, hey Greystone. What's going on?" Rocker asks her, Yondu huffs to himself as Ember rubs her face.

~8~8~8~

The gang then was sitting in a room, by themselves as Peter informs them of their plan, "You call that, _having a plan_? we're gonna rob the guys that beat us senseless?" Rocket questions him. "Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Peter questions him. Gamora paces as Ember rubs the bridge of her nose. "We were only going to blow you up if they didn't turn you over." Rocket argues with him. "And how on earth were they gonna to turn is over if you gave them a count of five?" Peter questions him. "We didn't have time to work out a minutiae of the plan." Rocket shouts at him.

Then he looks over at Groot. "This is what we get for acting altruistically." he states, "I am Groot," Groot informs him and Ember looks at him. "Ouch, harsh," she mutters. "They are ungrateful." Rocket agrees with him. "What's important now, is that we get the Ravengers' army to help us save Xandar," Gamora informs him. "So we can give the stone to Yondu who's just going to sell it to someone even worse?" Rocket questions her. "I already have a plan to take care of the predicament," Ember informs him. "Oh yeah, sweetheart. Tell us them." Rocket orders her and she glares at him, "I'll worry about that later, for now. We have to focus on the bigger issue here." she informs him, "We have to stop Ronan." Gamora informs them. "How?" Rocket asks the both of them. "I have a plan," Peter answers him.

Then Rocket looks at him, "You have a plan?" Rocket asks him, "Yes." Peter answers again. "First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket points out. "No, I'm not. People saw that all the time. It's not a unique thing to say." Peter argues with him. "Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan." Rocket points out the second. "I have part of a plan!" Peter answers him again. "What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asks him. "You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled in Knowhere." Gamora reminds him. Drax looks up at her, "I just saved Quill and Greystone." he argues with her "Again, Drax. We have already pointed out that blowing us up is not really saving us." Ember informs him, "When did we establish it?" Drax asks her, "Like literally a minute ago." she answers him. "I wasn't listening. I was thinking about something else." Drax mutters and Ember face-palms as Gamora groans. "She's right, you don't get an option." Rocket agrees with her.

Then he looks at Peter, "What percentage?" he asks, Peter looks at Ember and she looks at him and shrugs. "12 percent," he answers him, Rocket just looks at him in surprise. "12 percent?" he questions and laughs out loud right at him, then both Ember and Gamora sat down. "That's a fake laugh," Peter calls out. "It's real!" Rocket informs him as he stops. "Totally fake," Peter calls out again. "That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan." Rocket snaps back at him. "It's barely a concept." Gamora agrees with him, Peter looks at her "You're taking their side?" he questions him. "It's a lot better than having no plan at all and letting Ronan kill an entire planet." Ember informs them, "Thank you, Ember." Peter said to her and she gave him the two finger salute. "I am Groot," Groot said to Rocket. "He's right, it's a lot better than eleven." Ember agrees with Groot. "So what if it's better than Eleven percent. What does that have to do with anything?" Rocket questions him. "Thank you, Groot, thank you," Peter states as he pats his shoulder and Groot smiles at him.

Peter then looks at the others, "See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue." Peter states then they look back and saw that Groot was trying to eat a leaf that grew on his shoulder, Ember shook her hand and sighs as Peter groans and Rocket just chuckles. "Guys. Come on, Yondu is going to be here in two seconds. He excepts to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help." he said to them.

They all then look up at him. "I look around at us. You know what I see?" he asks them and they looked at each other. "Losers," he states and they exchanged looks. "Metaphor." Ember informs them."I mean like folks that lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us." he states and looks at Ember. "Our homes," he states and she looks down. Then he looks at Drax, "Our families." he states and Drax rubs his hands together. "Normal lives. And usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today it's giving us something. It has given us a chance." he informs them. "To do what?" Drax asks him as he looks up at Peter. And Peter looks down at him, "To give a shit. For once, not run away." he states as Ember looks back at him as Gamora thinks to herself. "I, for one am not going to stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocents lives," Peter informs them. "But, Quill, stopping Ronan, it's impossible." Rocket states and both Gamora and Ember looks over at him.

Peter then looks down at him, "You're asking us to die." he states and Peter just sighs "Yeah, I guess I am." he states and then turns away from them as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "Count me in." Ember calls out and they looked at her as Peter turns back to her, "Peter, ever since we were kids, we stood side-by-side, stood up against bullies and became partners in crime and ever since Yondu took us, we were given the means to protect one another." she states then stood up. "I would talk through hell and fight against death himself if it means I can continue to stand by your side," she informs him, he looks at her and smiles. "Quill. I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies," she states and then stood up on her feet next to Ember. "I would be grateful to die among my friends," she tells him, Peter nods and walks back to the circle. "You are an honorable man, Quill," Drax states as he stood to his feet as well.

The three look at him, "I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again." Drax tells him and then Groot stood up as well. "I am Groot." he tells him, "He said he'll fight alongside you as well." Ember translates and Peter nods at her, then they all turn their gaze at Rocket as he then looks at them, then he sighs with a shrug. "Oh, what the hell. I don't have that long of a life-span, anyway," he states then stood on top of the crate he was sitting on. "Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now." he whines as Ember crosses her arms at him. "Bunch of jackass standing in a circle."

~8~8~8~

Peter turns on his walkman then puts on his thrusters.

All the Ravengers were gathered in the war room as Ember walks forward. "The power stone reacts to all organic life and the stone will kill you on contact. The bigger the target the bigger the power surge," she informs them as Peter then steps forward. "All Ronan's got to do is touch the Stone to the planet surface and zap. All planets, animals, Nova Corp." Peter states as Gamora then walk forward. "Everything will die," she states as Ember steps forward. "We have to make sure Ronan does not let the Stone touch the surface," she informs them.

Rocket holds up his gun and saw that it was still in working condition, making him smirk to himself.

"Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole into the Dark Aster's starboard hull," Peter states as he pulls the panel, showing them how it's done. "Then our craft and Yondu's will enter." Peter informs them "Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" Kraglin asks them, Ember looks at him and smirks. "I think of Sakaaran as paper people," Drax answers him, Kraglin smirks and went to punch his shoulder, but Ember ran over and stops. "No, no, no. Don't do that, he'll take it as offensive," she warns him. He nods at her and she walks back to the center of the room.

Drax looks at the Ravenger uniform he was given, he didn't like the shirt and tosses it to the side as he likes the pants. He places them on and then places his knives into his boots and stood up.

Gamora and Ember stood in front of the men, "Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source." Gamora informs them, "I will go with Gamora and provide her back-up in case if guards are waiting for us." she informs them. "We'll make it to the flight deck, where I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan," Peter informs them.

Peter places the Hadron Enforcer that Rocket designed on to table in the Milonas, Gamora, and Groot look over the weapon as Ember makes some adjustments.

Gamora zips up her shirt and placed her sword on her hip.

"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the Stone." Gamora states as orbs were being past out to the Ravengers. "Use these devices to contain it," she informs them as Ember looks at them. "And if you touch it, there will be nothing left of you," she warns them, making them gulp.

Groot makes his body spike out with all his wooden roots and then pucks out from the corner of his eye.

"I'll contact one of the Nova Officers who arrested us. Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help." Peter informs them.

Ember pulls on her uniform, zipping up the back of the shirt as she places her sword in her boot and ties her hair back into a half ponytail.

Then Ember steps up next to him. "Are there any questions?" she asks them and they shook their head. "There's one more thing we need to complete this plan. That guy's eye." Rocket states as he points at the man with the removable eye and the man looks at Ember and Peter. "No. no, no, no. we really do not need your eye." Ember assures him and she glares down at Rocket, who was smiling to himself. "No, seriously. I need it! It's important to me." he states as cranking up, giggling and Ember rolls her eyes at him.

The Ravenger fleet flew towards Nova Prime. "Ronan's fleet has been spotted. And will arrive in T-minus fifteenth minutes." the computer informs them and they went to their station. But Yondu places his hand on Peter's shoulder and he stops and looks at him as Ember stops and looks over at them as well. "Remember, you two. At the end of all this, I get the stone. Cross me and we kill you all." he informs them. Ember sighs as she then nods at him, he walks away and the two exchange looks.

~8~8~8~

Then Peter walks down the hall, then was joined by Ember and Gamora. Then Drax joins in as well and rotates his arms. Rocket joins in as well as he pulls at the crotch of his uniform. Then Groot joins in as well.

But Gamora then yawns to herself as Peter wipes his nose and Ember rotates her neck, trying to crack it. help these five were going to save Nova Prime.


End file.
